


American Exchange

by TheaOliver



Series: The American Series, A Lorelei Ward Story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaOliver/pseuds/TheaOliver
Summary: The first of my American Series.This is an AU featuring an OC, An American girl by the name of Lorelei Ward who comes to Hogwarts through foreign exchange program. She attend Hogwarts during The Golden Trio's 6th year. Not only do you get to experience bits of the canon story line, but you also will learn about Lorelei, her past, a mysterious boy that she meets at Hogwarts and learns of how their stories are intertwined.





	1. New Beginnings

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

It was going to be a blistering day, Lorelei thought as she rolled over and stretched. Her bed room window was open and the curtains were blowing with the breeze from the sea. She stretched again and decided to get up before her Grandmother came and got her up, she knew she wouldn't hear the end of it all day if she stayed in bed any longer. And sure enough, just after she slipped her tank top on there was a tapping on her bedroom door. 

“Young lady, you better not be in that bed!” shouted her grandmother. 

She opened the door and smiled at her grandmother. “I'm already dressed, Gramma. Was just going to go wake Sarah Grace and head down for breakfast.” Sarah Grace is Lorelei's 10 year old sister who is her favorite person in the world. 

“Sarah Grace has been up for an hour already lazy bones. Get a move on, you're supposed to help your father today at the Inn. He needs you to watch the desk while he runs to the mainland, he has a few errands to run.” 

“I'm home less than a day and he puts me to work already?” Lorelei asked

“Mmhmm” was the reply she received from her grandmother before she shuffled down the stairs to the kitchen. 

Lorelei walked to the stairs and peeked in Sarah Grace's room out of habit... she hadn't made her bed and her pajamas strewn across the room. She sighed and closed the door before anyone saw the mess and headed down stairs. 

She found Sarah Grace in the kitchen with her Grandmother, Belle. Lorelei bent over her grandmothers shoulder and kissed her cheek, smelling her familiar scent of lilac and honey, a smell that also reminded her of her mother Paige. The smell always made her both happy and sad, for she missed her mother very much. Paige was a witch like Lorelei and liked to experiment with her potions. One day a potion went very wrong and Paige was poisoned when she tried to test it on herself. After that incident her mother, Belle, moved into the lighthouse to assist Timothy in the raising of her grand-daughters.

Timothy is a muggle and knows very little about the magical world. Yes, he was married to a witch for 13 years, but he tried to stay out of the way as much as he could. “The less I know the better” he always said. He owned a very small Inn on Tybee Island called The Lighthouse. He and his small family lived in the lighthouse itself while the Inn was in a large building on the same bit of property. His family had run the inn for many years and his one of his ancestors once was the lighthouse keeper. He knew little about girls as he had no sisters or female cousins and since he was a muggle he couldn't teach them anything about magic. He was very welcoming of his mother in law, grateful for the help. 

Lorelei helped herself to a plate of biscuits and gravy and scrambled eggs. Her grandmother made the best buttermilk biscuits she'd ever had. The elves at school could take a page from Belle's cookbook and learn a thing or two in her opinion. Lorelei was a Student at The Sawyer Institute of Magic in South Carolina. She had just returned the day before from her 5th year at the school and was very glad to be home. While she ate, she and her sister talked about the lessons that Gramma Belle had been giving Sarah Grace while she was away. Belle refused to allow her granddaughters to attend muggle schools so the basics like reading, writing, math were taught at home. Then there were the courtesy lessons. Belle was from a very prominent and proud family of southern witches and wizards and she expected the girls to behave as proper southern ladies. They were taught the traditional southern etiquette’s such as table manners, proper greetings and conversational skills, music and dance lessons as well. Sarah Grace would have her Debutaunt Presentation in one year, when she turned 11. Lorelei had hers as well. She thought she would be miserable, she hated all of the lessons, and dreaded the party but ended up having a wonderful time. Sarah Grace seemed to have developed the same mindset and lorelei spent the rest of breakfast trying to convince her to give it a try. 

“It really isn't all that bad, I didn't like it very much at first, but I had so much fun at my party and made some pretty great friends. I'm really glad I did too because without doing so I wouldn't have known any of the girls in my school. It's a lot better going and having a friend or two already.” she told her. 

“But what if I fall when I come down the stairs during my presentation and everyone laughs at me?” Sarah Grace cried. 

“You won't fall, sweetie. Daddy is going to be right there with you, guiding you down those stairs, do you think he would let you fall”

“Never!” called her father as he walked in the room. He kissed both daughters on the cheek and grabbed a biscuit off the table. “I have to run to the mainland---”

“Gramma told me, I'm on my way to the Inn as soon as I finish my breakfast, don't worry Daddy, I've got it covered” Lorelei answered with a smile. 

“Well, alright then” he replied with a laugh, I better be off. Don't lollygag, I need you there quickly, I had to leave John Luke at the desk, and you know how he gets with guests who ask to many questions.” And with that he walked down the stairs to the main floor and out the door. 

There was a faint tapping on the window above the sink, Sarah Grace squeeled with delight and Lorelei looked up to see a great screech owl sitting on the windowsill. She went to the window and raised the glass and in he flew, landing on the back of her chair. 

“who's bird is that, its not Lavender's is it?” Belle asked. 

“No ma'am, Lavender's bird is a Tawny, I've never seen this bird before.”

Lorelei walked over and took the letter from his leg, and walked him over to her own owls cage for a drink of water. She sat at the table and read the address on the envelope.

Lorelei Ward  
Keeper's Apartment  
The Lighthouse Inn  
Tybee Island, Georgia  
United States

She flipped it over and saw a very familiar crest. It was the crest to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her penpal Lavender Brown attended this school. Lorelei had butterflies in her stomach. 

“Gramma,” she exclaimed, “It's from Hogwarts! This must be the letter letting me know if I was accepted into their new exchange program for next term!”

“Well go on Honey, open it. See what it says,” she encouraged. 

Her hands trembled as she broke the wax seal and unfolded the paper. She read allowed, 

 

Dear Miss Ward, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's very first foreign exchange program. You and one other student have been chosen for this honor. A delegate from Hogwarts will arrive to escort you to London a week before term begins where you will meet your host family. Lavender Brown will be your host student, as you two are already acquainted through our penpal program. You will be staying with the Browns during that week and they will assist you in purchasing the items needed for your term here with us at Hogwarts. 

Term Begins on September 1st , you will join your fellow students aboard the Hogwarts express at Kings Cross station in London, which will bring you to the village near Hogwarts. When you arrive at Hogsmeade Station you and your fellow Exchange Program Student will join the First Year's and journey with them to the Castle. You will then be sorted into your houses. As I understand from your student file sent to us from The Sawyer Institute, there is no seperation of houses there. Here at Hogwarts, we have four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, each house has a noble history, and your house here at Hogwarts will be like your family. Your accomplishments will earn points for your house, and rule breaking will cause your house to lose points. You will live in your house dormitory, and take classes with your house. There are also house tables in our Great Hall where you will dine with your house. 

Starting in third year, Hogwarts students are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade. Since you will be with us for your sixth year, a permission form has been enclosed with your school list and ticket for the Hogwarts Express. Please note, if the permission form has not been signed by a parent or guardian you will not be permitted to visit the village. 

Please send your confirmation by owl no later than June 16th. We very much look forward to you joining us for the term. 

Minerva McGonnagal,   
Deputy Headmistress

 

She looked up at her grandmother and little sister and smiled. “Oh my goodness Gramma, I actually got in! I never thought that I would get picked, when Lavender told me to apply for it I actually laughed at her. Do you think Daddy will let me go?”

“I have already spoken to him about this,” Belle said wiping her mouth with her napkin, “just last night actually, he thinks its a wonderful idea, why don't you go ahead and send that owl with your reply.”

Lorelei looked at Sarah Grace, “what do you think sis, should I go?” 

Sarah Grace giggled and said, “If you don't, I will!” 

Lorelei got a roll of parchment and quill from the desk and wrote her reply. She tied it to the screech owls leg and took him to the window. He spread his wings and soared into the sky, she watched him until he became a speck. She smiled to herself, she couldn't believe it. She would actually be going to Hogwarts!


	2. The Journey

Chapter Two: The Journey

Summer sped by a lot quicker than Lorelei had hoped. It was now August 18th, exactly two weeks before she would begin her term at Hogwarts. She would be traveling to London in a week, and she became more and more nervous with every passing day. Her grandmother helped her pack her belongings, since she would be traveling a lot further than normal, and she was unsure of how much room she would have in her dormitory, an undetectable extension charm was placed on her trunk. She was not sure which of her previous text books she would need as reference materials, so she packed them all. After going over her school list from Hogwarts she realized that her blue school robes would be of no use, she would be required to wear black. 

She looked at her list again...

UNIFORM:

Three sets of plain work robes, black  
One plain pointed (black) hat  
One pair protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
*Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS:  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk  
Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage  
Confronting the Faceless  
A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
Advanced Rune Translation  
Flesh-Eating Trees of the World 

**As an exchange student you may also find that the following books aide you in your studies;  
One-Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore   
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Newt Scamander   
Standard Book of Spells Grades 1-5 by Miranda Goshawk  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenious Jigger  
Magical Theory by Adalbery Waffling

 

OTHER EQUIPMENT:  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl, OR a cat OR a toad. 

She crossed out the books that she already had, all of the additonal books suggested she had, she made a special note to make sure she got a new cauldron. At Sawyer, they were required to have a size 3 cauldron. She packed some extra muggle clothes, lighter shirts as well as several sweaters and thick woolen socks. Lavender warned her about British winters and told her they were far colder than anything she had experienced before. She retreived her broomstick from the top of her closet, and made sure she had her servicing kit. She didn't know if she would be allowed to try out for her house quidditch team, but she was going to ensure she was ready if the option was there. She played seeker for her year at Sawyer, and was very fond of the game, and her mother had been a chaser when she attended Sawyer. 

Lorelei woke around five on the 25th and quickly got dressed. She had no idea how she would be traveling to London, so she dressed as a muggle in jeans and a simple blue tshirt with the the SAWYER printed in silver. She slipped her tennis shoes on and headed to the kitched. She ate slowly as she looked around her home, realizing for the first time she would be gone for 10 months. She climbed the steps heading back to her room and peaked in on her sister. Sarah Grace was lightly snoring as she cuddled her stuffed elephant, it was a gift from Lorelei 5 years ago when she left for school. “To keep you safe while I'm away” she told her when Sarah Grace pulled it out of its packaging, she slept with it every night since. 

She rechecked her trunk again, to make sure that she had everything she needed for school, she made sure her Great Horned Owl, Oscar, was locked securely in his cage and gave him a treat. He hooted contently, nibbled his treat and tucked his head under his wing to sleep. She could hear her family moving around, starting their day. She went down to have breakfast with them even though she had already eaten. 

At 10 o'clock there was a knock on the front door, she bounded down the steps to answer the door as quickly as she could. 

What she saw when she opened the door was the smallest man she had ever seen. 

“Hello there! Your must be Miss Ward, I am Professor Flitwick of Hogwarts School. I am to be your escort to London today to meet with your host family.” he squeaked. 

“Good Morning sir, I hope you had a good trip,” she offered with a smile, “please, come in.”

He walked in quickly and she closed the door behind him, she lead him upstairs to the kitchen and introduced him to her family. Her dad brought down her trunk and she carried Oscar's cage, he hadn't even lifted his head when she started to move him. 

We will be traveling by apparition, have you ever done side-along apparition before, Miss Ward?” inquired the tiny man.

“No sir, I have not. We normally travel by floo-power or by car, my father is a muggle, and it is easier for him.”

Professor Flitwick simply nodded. “Not to worry my dear, not to worry,” he assured her. “ as long as you hold tightly to my arm, we will be in London before you know it.” He offered her his arm “I understand that there are a lot of muggles in the area, so we can use your first floor landing for our departure”

She wasn't sure how this very short wizard was going to get her and all of her belongings to London, but her grandmother didn't look worried, so she tried to have a little faith. 

“Okay,” she stammered, “lets do this.” She reached out and took his arm. 

Professor Flitwick drew his wand from his cloak pocket and waved it at her belongings, which simply vanished. “Don't worry dear, your things are safe and sound. They will be waiting for us when we get there.” She felt him twist on the spot and the next thing she knew everything went black. She couldn't breathe, it felt as though something heavy was compressing her chest. It stopped just as quickly as it started, and Lorelei found herself on a busy street, outside of what looked like a bar that had been closed for at least a century.


	3. The Browns and Diagon Alley

Chapter 3: The Browns And Diagon Alley

“Welcome my dear to London,” he squeaked happily. “Here we are, The Leaky Cauldron”. 

“This boarded up bar, this is where I am meeting the Brown's?” she questioned him while he walked to the door. Looking around she noticed no one else seemed to be paying them any attention, and they definitely hadn't noticed the bar. “Professor, are you certain this is where we are supposed to be?”

“Quite sure, this is be finest pub in London. In you go” he said pulling the door open. Suddenly there was a great deal of noise, the sounds of joyous laughter and talking flooded the sidewalk where she stood. 

She walked through the door and was pleasantly surprised by what she saw. The bar, or pub as the professor referred to it was packed to the brim with witches and wizards of all ages. There was an old man behind the bar serving cold bottles of butterbeer to a witch with a pipe. She turned and nodded to Professor Flitwick as she passed. 

Suddenly there was a squeal and Lorelei was being crushed by a set of arms. She had no idea who it was hugging her, as her face was now buried in a tangle of long curly blonde hair. 

“Uhm, hi” she said trying to detach herself from the friendly stranger. 

“Miss Ward, this is Lavender Brown. I understand you two have been penpals for the last 5 years” Professor Flitwick said with a smile. “She has been a bit excited to meet you.”

Lavender finally loosened her grip and stepped back taking a good look at Lorelei. “You're a lot shorter than I imagined.” she said with a soft giggle. “I am so glad that you are here! Mum and Dad are at a table in the corner. Come on, I'll introduce you. Professor Flitwick, are you coming?”

“No my dear,' he replied. I'm sorry, I really must be getting back to school. I will see you ladies at the start of term feast!”

They said their goodbyes and Lavender drug Lorelei over to a table in the far corner and introduced her to her parents. Lorelei sat with them and talked about their plans for the day. Mr. and Mrs. Brown told her that they had already gone to Gringotts their bank and had all of the gold they needed for the days shopping. Lorelei thanked them but stated that she brought her own gold, they wouldn't hear of it. Mr. Brown lead them front the pub into the alley behind and tapped the brick wall, it slowly started to open and revealed a small and extremely crowded street.   
“This is Daigon Alley.” Lavender told her as they ventured down the cobbled path. 

Lorelei couldn't believe what she saw. Belladnonna Way, the shopping market in Charleston had nothing on Diagon Alley. She looked every which way she could, trying to take it all in. The shops full of animals, the apothocary where witches were fussing about the price of items and shaking their heads.   
They passed a wand shop that was boarded up. Mr. Brown stopped and stared at the building his eyes full of concern, Lorelei almost asked what was wrong, but thought better of it, she had plenty of time to ask questions. The headed into a shop to purchase new robes, then headed into the apothocary for standard potion supplies. Then they went to a book shop called Florish and Blotts and got the books off her list. Lavender had a lot of the same books on her list and Lorelei was hopeful that they would have some classes together. Lavender was very excitable and bouncy but she needed all the friends she could get and decided that she could overlook these quirks as they were probably just nerves. They stopped to buy her a new cauldron and a new set of scales last. 

“Ohhh mum, dad, can we please got into Weasley Wizarding Weezies?” she begged, “Please?” 

Lorelei looked dumbfounded, “Weasley's what?” 

“Oh! Its a joke shop! It hasn't been open that long, the brothers who opened it, Fred and George Weasley, they were at Hogwarts until last year” she explained, “They made a big scene as they left the school. Right in the middle of exams, let of hundreds of fire works and flew away on their broomsticks!” 

“I'd love to meet these guys” lorelei stated with a laugh, “we have a set of pranksters at Sawyer too. They are cousins, the same age and they are always good fun.” 

Mr. Brown noticed how crowded it was inside and gave them each a small money pouch and told them to have fun and meet them at the cafe when they were done in the shop. Lorelei followed Lavender as she entered the shop. They walked around and checked out all of the bright colored displays. There were trick wands that would turn into rubber animals, small bags of leprechaun gold, huge pink displays of love potions, fluffy animals labeled pigmy-puffs. There was even a wall full of trick candies. The skiiving snack boxes seemed to be a big seller, they were being pulled off the shelves faster than the stock boy could put them down. 

Lavender saw a lot of her school mates in the shop, she was introduced to Parvati and Padma Patil, a set of twins. Then a young girl with bright red hair named Ginny Weasley. 

“Any relation to the guys who own this joint,” Lorelei asked. 

“Oh yes.” Ginny replied with a laugh, “They are my brothers. Over there, in the matching suits. And Over there, she pointed towards a display labeled “peruvian instant darkness poweder” the red haired guy there, that is my brother Ron. He is in your year in Gryffindor with Lavender. I'm in Gryffindor too, but i'm only a 5th year.”

“Who is that standing with him?” she inquired noticing the boy with black hair and round glasses and a girl with bushy brown hair. “Are they Hogwarts students too?”

“Yea, that's Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter,” she stated simply. “They are Ron's best friends.”

“THE Harry Potter?! You're pulling my leg, right?” she asked Ginny. “THE Harry Potter is just hanging out in a joke shop?” 

“Yea, that is him. But don't gush over him, she doesn't like that” She added quickly. “I've known him since I was ten, he doesn't like the extra attention he gets.”

“Oh, right. I imagine not...I don't like being reminded of my mother's death. I can only imagine what he goes through when people confront him about You-Know-Who.” lorelei stated in a very understanding tone. “Maybe I'll have a class with him at school or something, is he a good student?” 

“Yea, he gets good marks, but its Hermione who always is the top of everything. She got a ridiculous amount of O.W.L.S. Shes bailed those guys out when it comes to studying, may times.”

“Well, I was top of my class at Sawyer, maybe I'll give ole Hermione a run for her money.”

“Don't say that where she can hear you” Ginny snorted, “She doesn't like to not be first.”

“Neither do I”

 

Half an hour later the girls left the joke shop with lighter money pouches, and huge smiles on their faces. Lavender had made it a special point to say hello to the red haired friend of Harry Potter, and blushed when Lorelei asked her about him. 

“Oh he's so cute, I've always thought so. And hes funny, not as funny as his brothers, but he can definitely bring a laugh.”

Lorelei smiled at her, “well he is cute, but does he know that you're interested?”

“Oh, I don't know,” she giggled, “we've never talked much, but maybe this year he will notice me. But with you around, who knows. I bet the guys at Hogwarts are going to love you.”

Lorelei stopped walking and looked at Lavender, “What do you mean?”

“Come off of it, you are new, and different. You're from another country, you have a funny, yet adorable accent. Great smile, pretty brown curls, green eyes, they guys are definitely going to want to get to know you. Just don't go snogging them in public, that will only get the whispers going, and the only thing that spreads quickly around the castle is gossip. You do not want to be a part of that!” she said shaking her head. 

They met Mr. and Mrs. Brown outside a small cafe and walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. They went in and claimed a seat and ate dinner, Lavender's parents declined dessert and headed upstairs to one of the rooms they had rented for the evening. The girls stayed and chatted over dessert of treacle tart, talking about Hogwarts and what to expect when they got to the train station. Then, two boys wandered over to their table. 

“Hey Lavender, who is your friend” asked the tall dark skinned boy, “I don't remember seeing you at school, I'm Dean Thomas.” he added now looking at Lorelei extending his hand, which she shook lightly. 

“Seamus, Dean, This is my penpal Lorelei” she laughed looked at her and smiling as if to say, I told you so, “I know I've mentioned her at school before, she is here from America. She is going to be one of the exchange student at Hogwarts this year.”

The boys glanced at each other and exchanged grins, “How is that going to work exactly? Have you already been placed into a house, asked Seamus.

Lorelei noticed his irish accent and smiled. “Well,” she replied, “I'm not entirely sure. In the letter I received from a Professor McGonnagal, I am to be sorted in to my house. Whatever that means. And that I will live with them and take classes with them.”  
“Oy, yea being Sorted is alright I guess, if you don't mind getting up in front of the whole school.” Seamus replied, “Hopefully they will put you in Gryffindor, yeah? That is the house the three of us are in.” 

Lorelei paled, “Wait, what exactly do you mean 'in front of the whole school', you're kidding.... right?”

“No lass, I'm not. But its no big deal. The hat will tell you what to do.” he stopped talking quickly when he saw the look on Lavender's face. “Well, I should probably stop talking, I'll ruin the surprise. Looks like my mom is ready to go, see you ladies on the train.” They walked away smiling and Seamus looked back at the table before reaching the door were a short witch with brown hair was waiting. 

Lorelei couldn't help herslef, she was grinning. There was something about an irish accent that had always appealed to her, she looked at Lavender, who only laughed and said, “I told you they would love you”. 

A little while later they climbed the stairs and found their rooms. Lorelei was still very excited from her day but soon the exhaustion set in and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	4. Blood Status Woes

Chapter 4: Blood Status Woes

The next day, Lorelei and Lavender joined Mr. and Mrs. Brown in the Leaky Cauldron for a quick bite of breakfast before traveling by Floo Powder to The Brown's estate just outside of Barnet. When Lorelei stepped out of the fireplace she found heself in a large foyer, a grand portrait of Lavender waving at her merrily over the fireplace. Lavender arrived just after she did, and took her by the hand, giving her the grand tour. 

The home was very large, three stories, with a large basement kitchen and dining room. The ground floor had a large parlor as Lavender called it, which looked like a stuffy old living room to Lorelei. It was located on one side of the foyer, there was a grand piano beneath a set of large windows that looked out onto sloping yards. The property looked like it went on forever, and Lorelei found herself missing home. On the other side of the foyer was a small room that Lavender called her fathers study, it had a large wooden desk with intricate carvings that looked like vines. Small frames stood on the shelves behind the desk, the happy faces gazing at the newcomer with interest.

“And over there is the library,” Lavender stated with a dismissing tone. “I don't know why mum and dad keep it at all. It's just dusty old volumes. I hate reading, don't you?”

“Actually no, I love to read.” she replied with a smile. “Through here you said?” 

“Yes, but you're not actually going in there, are you?”

“Why wouldn't I? This is a tour right, show me everything!”

Lavender rolled her eyes with a groan, “Fine. But don't expect me to hang about.”

lavender lead her into the most amazing room she had ever seen. All along the walls, floor to ceiling where book shelves that seemed to be groaning under the weight of the books store upon them. There were rolling ladders that you could push along the walls to find what you were looking for. Lorelei couldn't believe her eyes. She spent several minutes staring in wonder before Lavender got her attention again. 

“Hello? Earth to Miss Ward!” she called, “come back to planet earth please, its just a bunch of dusty old books” 

Lorelei looked at her with stunned eyes, barely able to understand what she was hearing...Dusty old books? She was taught that reading held worlds her imagination could only dream of. Since she was raised with access to both worlds, she had read muggle books as well as wizard books. She loved them both. She was raised with both sets of fairy tales, tales of Bettle the Bard, as well as the Disney stories of Lady and the Tramp and Snow White. Lorelei resigned to the fact that Lavender wasn't a reader such as herself, she followed her up the stairs to the third floor. There was a long hallway that stretched both directions. 

Lavender looked over her shoulder and smiled warmly, “My room is over here,” she motioned to a set of double doors “Come have a look.” She opened the doors to reveal a large room full of pastel colors and rather poofy furniture. 

Lorelei said the only thing she could think of, “Whoa.”  
I know, its great isn't it? Mum and Dad let me redecorate after 3rd year. It really feels like me. Plus its nice to have a huge room just to myself after spending the whole school year in a small tower dormitory with 4 other girls, especially when one of them is Hermione Granger. That will be a nice change for you. Being used to your own flat in the living quarters. That is what you guys call them, right?”

“Apartments, but yeah, its the same thing I guess. We have sitting areas that we share with one other student in our year with a couch and a desk. But we have our own bedrooms and bathrooms, so that will be an adjustment. This Hermione, you wrote about her in a few of your letters. She is friends with Harry Potter, right?”

“And Ron Weasley, I don't know what those two see in her, shes such a know-it-all. Always raising her hand in class to butter up to the teachers. Its obnoxious really”

Lorelei looked at her feet. “What's wrong with being smart, and answering questions in class?”

“I dont know, I guess it just seems like she always wants the attention. Like she doesn't get enough being friends with Harry, and having dated Viktor Krum.”

“Oh, hes that burley seeker from Bulgaria. He is an excellent quidditch player from what I've heard. I don't know how he would line up against the American teams though, probably wipe the floor with our teams.” she laughed “Do you think they would let me try out for quidditch at Hogwarts?”

“I don't know, maybe. But do you really want to spend all of your time studying and at practices? How will you get a boyfriend?”

“Lavender, I didn't come here to get a boyfriend,” she said with a sigh. “I'm not even sure I am ready to date just yet. Brody and I just broke up before school ended.” Lorelei was beginning to wonder if Lavender went to school to learn or for the dating possibilities. 

“Oh forget that blonde idiot” Lavender smirked. “He is way over there in America, and you are here. A whole new magical world, when new boys and new experiences to be had.”

Lorelei got very quiet as she thought about him, Lavender knew all about Brody Jackson, Lorelei's ex-boyfriend from Sawyer. They met first year, he was from Florida and was the only wizard from his pure blood family to attend school there. The rest of them went to the Dade School in Miami. Tan, blonde and blue-eyed he seemed perfect to her when he asked her to the winter formal in third year. They dated until the end of 5th year when Lorelei caught him kissing Julie Graham. Julie was a fellow 5th year girl who lived across the hall from her in the dorms at Sawyer. 

“Here enough about him, let me show you your room while you're here!” She lead her down the hall to another set of double doors, and opened them to a smaller but lovely room with a desk and a large four-poster bed with a gold bedspread. 

“Oh it's wonderful!” Lorelei exclaimed. She ran her hand along the bedspread and heard a soft hoot. She looked across the room and saw her owl Oscar perched on top of a tall wardrobe. “Hey buddy”.   
She offered her arm and he flew down to land there, nipping at her affectionately. 

Lavender excused herself so that Lorelei could get settled in. After shutting the door Lorelei sat on an ottoman at the foot of the bed absentmindedly stroking Oscars feathers. She could still smell the ocean on him, which made her miss Sarah Grace. 

“Are you up for a journey?” she asked Oscar who replied but stretching is large wings and hooting loudly. “Alright then, let me write to Sarah Grace and then you can be on your way.”

Sarah Grace, 

I miss you already little sister. It is amazing here, and I haven't even gotten to Hogwarts yet. The Browns are incredibly nice and helped me get all of my school things already, they wouldn't even let me pay for any of my own supplies. Their house is huge. And the land around it is even bigger. They have a grand piano in the sitting room that you would love. I bet we could out play anyone in this house. Those music lessons Gramma Belle insisted on could actually pay off.

How is dad? Please look after him for me. And don't let Gramma get too fancy with your lessons like she did with me or you will be bored your entire first year at Sawyer. By the time Oscar reaches you with this I will likely be at school, so make sure you remind him that I am at Hogwarts when you send him back with a reply. 

I love you very much.   
Love to Dad and Gramma!  
-Lor

She rolled the parchment up and attached it to Oscars leg. “Please fly safely old friend, its a long journey.” He nipped her finger and flew through the window. 

 

Over the next week Lorelei and Lavender discussed the school at great length. The classes, the professors, what the houses were like and what to expect when she arrived. 

“I really hope you end up in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw isn't so bad. That is where almost all of the smart kids are placed. If you somehow end up in Slytherin, avoid Pansy Parkinson, she is such a hag. I suppose Hufflepuff wouldn't be too terrible. There are some pretty nice people in that house. No one really ever talks much about them though.” 

Lorelei had done some reading on the houses at Hogwarts. She was unsure of which house she preferred but saw the good qualities of all of the houses. “Your family is all from Gryffindor, right?” she inquired. 

Lavender was doodling on a spare sheet of parchment, and didn't look up at the question. “Yes, as far as I know everyone in my family has been in Gryffindor, our symbol is a lion.” 

“Yea I saw the hangings in your room. House pride is big at Hogwarts, isn't it?”

“Oh absolutely. They will be your family pretty much. You will do almost everything together, classes, meals, you'll even sleep in the same room as the girls in your year.” 

“Is the sorting difficult? Do I have to preform a spell or something to determine where I am supposed to be?” 

“Oh, I can't tell you. I'm sorry! The sorting ceremony is pretty sacred. Just know that where ever you end up, it is absolutely where you are meant to be.” 

Lorelei wasn't so sure but she let the topic go. 

Lavender began talking about the boys at school again, something she was rather fond of discussing. And Lorelei couldn't help but notice that everyone was being compared to the same guy, Ron Weasley. Lorelei thought about the boy with the irish accent, Seamus and smiled to herself. That was a boy she would definitely be interested in if she decided that she wanted to date while abroad. 

There was a mention of several boys Lorelei hadn't heard of before. Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchly. Then Lavender's tone turned cold when she brought up a boy named Draco Malfoy. “He's a slytherin, a pureblood which is something they value in that house, don't go mentioning your muggle father around him, he will use it as a weapon.” Lorelei looked at her in surprise. “I'm not saying there is anything wrong with being a half-blood, not at all. My friend Seamus that you met at the pub, he is, so is Harry Potter. And Justin is muggleborn, but there are some students at Hogwarts who think that if your aren't pureblood then you aren't worthy of anything in life. Draco Malfoy is one of them. He and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle are a bunch of bullies. It really is best to avoid them all together if you can, trust me.” 

This information surprised Lorelei. What difference did it make if her father was a muggle? He was still a person, and a wonderful person at that. She made a mental note to ignore this Malfoy character as much as possible. She began to worry how many people at her new school would feel the same way. What if she was sorted in to Slytherin, how would they react towards her when they found out her dad was in fact a muggle? 

The week came to and end rather quickly, and the night before term began she found herself so nervous she could barely sleep. She kept waking every few hours and getting up to make sure all of her things were packed for school.


	5. All Aboard

Chapter 5: All Aboard

The morning of September 1st dawn gray and misty. The dark clouds hung low and menacing as Mr. Brown loaded Lavender and Lorelei's trunks in to the trunk of long black car which Lorelei noticed with a Jaguar. Gramma Belle would be pleased, she always did love the way Jaguars looked, “Even if they were made by muggles” she would say. Lor smiled to herself and climbed into the back seat with Lavender. Mrs. Brown called farewell front the lawn and watched the car as it disappeared down the driver. Lorelei turned around and watched the house get smaller and smaller. A light rain began to fall as they made their way to Kings Cross Station in London. Mr. Brown asked her questions about American drivers and was completely puzzled at the fact that they drive on the opposite side of the road. 

When they arrived, he retrieved trollies for their trunks and owl cages, Lorelei looked at hers and wondered is Oscar had made it to Tybee Island to deliver her message to Sarah Grace. Normally she had no major concerns for him and his long trips, but he had begun to get old. He was her mother's owl before she died, and she wanted to hold on to him as long as she could. 

They walked along the platforms and stopped between numbers 9 and 10. Lorelei looked around and didn't see the platform notated on her ticket. She checked it again. 

“Mr. Brown, where exactly is Platform 9 ¾?” She asked. 

“My dear, it is right there,” he said pointing at a solid wall. 

“Uhm, sir...That is only a wall.” 

Lavender laughed lightly and said, “No silly, it isn't only a wall. That is the barrier that we have to cross over to access the platform. You just walk through the wall and you'll see the train.” 

Lorelei looked at her like she had absolutely lost her marbles. “Are you playing some kind of joke on me? I'm to walk through a wall?” 

“Correct.” she said and walked forward Lorelei waited on her to turn around laughing and say, “only joking, follow me this way”. But she didn't, instead she walked right through the wall. 

“So I'm just going to pass right through there? I'm not gonna bounce off and get hurt or anything right?” she asked looking at Mr. Brown. 

“No, dear, you will be just fine. I'll go with you. Here let me hold the trolly.” he said taking the handle. 

He leaned his back against the wall and Lorelei mimicked this action and suddenly she was standing in a very loud crowded platform landing. She looked around and saw Lanvender smiling a her with one of the young witches she met in Diagon Alley, Parvatil Patil. 

“You look completely shocked, how do you get to Sawyer?”

“I travel by floo powder to and from school. All of us do. We aren't traveling very far and on start and end of term days the fireplaces are allowed access to our homes, it makes getting to and from much simpler.”  
“Oh, well there are far too many Hogwarts students to do that so we take the train. I like this better than Floo Powder anyway. I can't wait to be able to apparate. Mum and Dad say its easier than blinking.” 

Mr. Brown loaded their luggage onto the train with the help of Dean Thomas and his friend Seamus who had just finished loading their own luggage. 

“Hey there lass.” Seamus greeted Lorelei with a smile, “would you and Lavender like to share a compartment with us?”

Lavender replied “What a silly question, we always ride together.” She hugged her father goodbye and beckoned Lorelei to follow her. 

Mr. Brown gave her a quick hug and said, “Don't be nervous, you will have a wonderful time at Hogwarts, I know it.” 

“Thanks Mr. Brown,” she replied and she followed Lorelei onto the train.

Dean lead them to a compartment where a round faced boy was sitting alone reading a book about plants.

“Hey Neville” he called to the boy. Who grunted a reply. “I swear that boy gets a new book on some strange plant and its like he is in another world.”

Lorelei looked at the front of the book, called Trees of the America's and smiled. She read that book last year after her herbology teacher referenced it during a lesson on the magical properties of the oak tree. “I've read that actually. It's not half bad.”

That brought around a bunch of wild looks from the other members of the compartment. The boy called Neville even looked up and stared at her. 

“What? My teacher used it for a lesson at Sawyer last year. It's actually good that I read it some of the points were mention on our O.W.L.S.” 

At that Neville groaned. “Gran yelled at me for a week when my exam results came in. She said I should have gotten more O.W.L.S. Its like she didn't even notice that I got an Outstanding in Herbology.” 

Parvati Patil laughed, “The only thing I got an Outstanding in was Divination, Lavender did too.”

“Too true, but I did make Exceeds Expectations in Defense Against the Dark Arts.” Lavend stated.

“I think we all got at least and Exceeds Expectations. After all we did have Dumbledore's Army to help us didn't we.” Seamus said with a smile. “Harry Potter saved my arse with that club, he did.”

Dean turned to Lorelei and started to explain what Dumbledore's Army was but Lavender cut him off.   
“Oh for goodness sakes Dean, she knows. We've only been friends for five years.” 

The train began to move and everyone started their own conversations. Neville stayed immersed in his book, and Dean and Seamus started talking about quiddich. Lorelei interjected her predictions for the years matches and the boys couldn't believe she knew as much as she did. She taught them all about the American Leagues and Pulled a book from her trunk detailing all of the teams. They poured over it well into the afternoon. 

The compartment door slid open and an elderly witch offered them snacks from the trolley she pushed. Lorelei bought a few snacks and some pumpkin juice and watched the beautiful countryside as they wound their way to school. Seamus slid next to her and chatted with her about her home. Lorelei described the lighthouse and the inn as best as she could, and told him about Sawyer. He was surprised at how small the school was and didn't understand the concept of not having houses. She told him about their quidditch games against their sister school in Raleigh, North Carolina, where the teams would travel to the other school for a weeks worth of games. He asked a lot of questions of her and she answered them all. Before long, she realized that everyone in the compartment was listening to her. She blushed and excused her self to the restroom. 

On her way back to the compartment she was forced to stop outside in the hallway. There was a boy who looked about her age with white blonde hair and cold gray eyes, dangling what looked like a 1st year upside down. She sighed and turned the other way to try to find an adult to report to. However who she found was Hermione Granger. There was a badge pinned to the front of her Hogwarts robes, that said “Prefect”. She politely edged her way past and headed towards the noise. 

“You really should put him down, you know” she said loudly to be heard over the laughter of the other boys standing with him. Tall and burly they seemed to be keeping anyone else from interfering.

The younger boy fell with a heavy thud as the blonde haired boy turned around. “What are you going to do mudblood?” 

“For a prefect you dont seem to be keen on following the rules yourself Malfoy, wait til Professor Snape hears about this” she replied sharply. 

“Snape won't believe a word that comes out of your mouth, he and my father are friends, remember?””

“Oh yes, I know, Death Eaters til the end.” She smirked. 

Lorelei didn't know this girl, but she liked her already. Standing up to bullies and not being phased by names such as mudblood? This girl had backbone, there was no denying it. She heard a boy say excuse me as her pushed past her to join Hermione, another boy following. The first boy had bright red hair, the other had messy black hair that seemed to stick up at every angle. He whispered something in her ear and she turned to walk away. Lorelei put her back to the wall to make room for them to pass. 

Hermione stopped and introduced herself to Lorelei, “Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a gryffindor prefect, if that boy or his friends cause anymore trouble come and find me okay?” 

Lorelei looked and her and said, “Sure, but what exactly is a prefect?”

The boys stared at her in surprise, and Hermione smiled, “You must be the exchange student!” she turned that looked at Harry and Ron behind her, “I told you guys we had an exchange student this year, Professor McGonnagal asked all the prefects last year to help decide who would be coming. Ron, you were there, how is this a surprise to you?”

Ron shrugged and said, “I don't pay attention in those meetings, I just copy whatever you write on your paper and hand it in. When did they decide to start an exchange program, and with what countries, do you know?” 

Harry laughed as Hermione hit him across the arm. “They decided after the Tri-wizard Tournament that international magical cooperation is more important now than ever. Especially since You-know-who is back. They opened the program to North America, Australia and Germany this year, and may bring in more countries if the trial period goes according to plan. Your really should pay more attention Ronald, those meetings are important.”

Lorelei then noticed that Ron had an identical badge as Hermione pinned to the front of his robes. Hermione then turned to Lorelei and explained that each house was assigned a new pair of prefects at the beginning of each term and that was pair was chosen from the upcoming 5th years. She and Ron were chosen at the beginning of the previous school year. She went on to tell her that they are responsible for helping the younger students find their way to and from the dormitorys and ensuring that they follow the rules. The concepts wasn't completely foreign to her as they had a similar system at Sawyer, but they were referred to as Officers. She was an officer herself but had to place her duties on hold while studying abroad. 

“Where are you sitting,” Harry offered, “I will walk you back.”

She smiled at him, “Just a few compartments back there, I stepped out to use the restroom and that jerk Malfoy was blocking my way”

“You hear that, she called him a jerk” Ron said in a surprised tone. “Shes known him all of 3 minutes and she has him figured out already...I like her.”

“My host student told me about him and his bias against those who aren't pureblood, I have a big problem with that.” Lorelei said. 

“Malfoy was raised by parents with pureblood mania” Hermione told her, “I think he may have been different if he was raised by normal people.”

“Well, he is still a jerk, and I tend to call them like I see them.” 

In a quick attempt to try to change the subject Harry interjected, “Who is your host student, by the way.”

“Lavender Brown, she and I have been penpals since 1st year and I think the professors at your school thought it would be easier for me to adjust if I was staying with someone I kind of already knew.”

Harry nodded in agreement, “That makes sense to me. Is that who you are sitting with?”

“Yes, and I think the rest of your houses students are in there too, your year at least.” 

They all walked down together so Harry, Ron and Hermione could say hello. Seamus had a surprised look on his face when Harry followed her into the compartment. Everyone exchanged 'hellos', and 'its good to see you's and the trio left to make their way back to their own compartment. 

There was an announcement that they would arrive at Hogsmeade station in thirty minutes and were advised to be in their robes upon arrival. They were advised to leave their belongings on the train, they would be brought to the castle separately. 

Everyone shuffled quickly and pulled their robes on hastily. Lorelei sat back down by Seamus who slid in a little closer to her. She told them all about the run-in with Malfory. Neville mumbled something about “that slimey git”. No one had anything nice to say about him she noticed. 

Lavender looked her way and said, “See, I told you to steer clear of him. He is nothing but trouble.”

The train began to slow down and Seamus looked at her with a smile, “I hope you get sorted into Gryffindor, I'll keep a seat open for you at the feast just in case” he winked and followed his friend Dean out of the compartment. Lavender led her off the train and onto a platform. Lorelei was so busy looking around she didn't see where she was going. She walked into something that felt like a soft boulder, but it grunted. And said, “Look ou', miss!”


	6. Sortings and Secrets

Chapter 6: Sortings and Secrets

Lorelei took a step back and saw the largest man she had ever seen. He was at least 9 feet tall. She craned her neck to glimpse his face and saw a large tangle of hair. Barely visible was a pair of black eyes that seemed to be smiling down at her. He saw the look of surprise on her face and said “Ello!” 

Lorelei stammered out a hello, and Lavender introduced her. 

“Professor Hagrid, this is Lorelei Ward, she is my exchange student from America!” she exclaimed. 

Professor Hagrid stuck his hand out and Lorelei shook it, noticing just how small her hand was compared to his. 

“You'll be wanting to stick me me young lady, I have been informed to take you with the first years across the lake to the castle! So follow me okay?” 

She nodded and he called out, “FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY, OVER 'ERE, PLEASE MIND YOUR STEP, FIRS' YEARS!”

Lavender gave her a quick hug “I'll see you at the feast!”

To say she felt out of place would have been an understatement. Lorelei was at least a few inches taller than everyone of the first years. They were all looking at her like she was a leper. Hagrid bid that they all followed him, and they did, coming to a stop at a dock where dozens of small boats were tethered.   
“Only four to a boat, please, four to a boat. Safety first lads. Oy, which one a'you can't count? I said four, not five... you, with the red hair, out. Go over to that boat, there are only three innit.”

The young boy with the red hair came stumbling over to the boat Lorelei was sharing with two very frightened first years. Lorelei offered him her hand to step into the boat. He took it with a small, “thanks” and ambled in. 

The boy with the red hair looked at Lorelei and his eyes widened. “What are you doing with the first years, your way too old to be with us.” 

She laughed at his honesty. “You are correct young man. I am a new student here at Hogwarts. I am from America and I'm here for the whole year. There is another exchange student like me around here somewhere, only two of us were picked you see. The professors at school want us to get the grand introduction to the school, so we are riding with you guy to the castle and we will be sorted into our houses, just like you. 

“Oh,” he replied simply. He straighted his hat and added, “You talk funny.”

Lorelei barked out a laugh that made some of the other first years jump, and earned her a smile from Professor Hagrid. “You talk funny too kid. My name is Lorelei, what is your name?”

He pulled at his clock nervously as the boats began to move forward, “My name is Milo, Milo Wood. My Older brother left Hogwarts a few years ago. He was in Gryffindor. He was quidditch captain too. I really hope I make Gryffindor.”

“Ya know what Milo, someone once told me that where ever you are sorted, that is where you are destined to be. And that no one has ever been sorted wrong. “

“Whoever said that sounds like they might know a thing or two, but if I end up in Slytherin, I'm asking to go home.” 

“Now, now, It won't be that bad I'm sure of it.” she reassured him, rubbing the side of his arm. “Where ever you end up, you will find friends. I am sure of it.” He smiled and her as they came around the corner of the lake. 

Lorelei couldn't help herself, she gasped with the rest of the first years. What she saw before her was the most amazing thing she had ever seen in her life. There, perched on the top of a hill was a magnificent cast. The towers and turrents pushing their way into the clouds, looking as if they were trying to stretch all the way to the moon. It seemed as though every window in the castle was lit. the boats softly bumped along the shore of the lake and she followed the first years up the sloping lawn to the castle steps. Her heels clapped as she climbed the steps and her palms got sweaty as they always do when she was nervous. They were lead into a small room, where Professor Hagrid introduced them to a tall witch, with glasses an intimidating face. 

“Greetings first years, the start of term feast--” she began but was cut off when someone cleared their throat. She looked to see who made the noise and found a tall broad boy standing in the back of the group. “Oh, My apologies Mr. Cade. Greetings to our exchange students and first years. Mr. Cade would you please come up to the front. And Miss Ward as well, Miss Ward where are you?” 

“Here Professor,” Lorelei replied making her way to the front of the room. 

“Excellent, thank you. As I was saying the start of term feast is about to begin, but first you all must be sorted into your houses. Please wait here, quietly, I will come fetch you when we are ready for you.”

The boy who Professor McGonnagal referred to as Mr. Cade was staring at Lorelei, which made her very self conscious. “Do I have something on my face” she asked him. 

“No, no” he stammered, “you look like a girl my father when to school with. He has a picture of them in an old album, some old girlfriend. ” 

“Where are you from,” Lorelei asked curiously. 

“Berkley, California. I am a 5th year at Bay Area Magic. It's a lame name for a school, but its cool, Its not 'castle in Europe' cool like this place, but its cool.”

“Oh, couldn't be my mother, shes never been to Californa. I'm from the east coast.” 

“Let me guess, Sawyer Institute right?”

“How'd you know that?” 

“Your accent. My dad sounds like you., He went to sawyer too.” 

Lorelei stopped and looked at the boy, “The girl in your father's picture, what is her name?”

“Paige Marcus, no.. wait. Martin! That's it, Paige Martin.”

Lorelei couldn't believe what she had just heard... what did this boys father have a picture of her mother for? An old boyfriend? Gramma Belle only ever mentioned one boy that her mother had dated in school, and it couldn't have been him..... No Lorelei was sure of it... 

She was about to ask what his fathers name was when Professor McGonnagal returned. “We are ready for you now.”

They followed her from the small room into the biggest and downright coolest place Lorelei had ever seen. It was a huge dining hall with four long tables, placed in rows, and up on a raised platform, was another long table. There sat an assortment of witches and wizards in robes of varying colors. They were all looking at the new students with interest. 

“This years sorting ceremony will be a little different than years past!” came a strong voice. Lorelei was trying to see who was talking. She didn't see who, but saw what was talking. On a small brown stool sat an old wizards hat. It was brown and tattered and along the brim there was a large split. “This year is special, we have new students who aren't first years at all.” There was a great muffle of surprised voices coming from the Hall. The older students were trying to get a glimpse of the new students. “These two students come from us from afar, and will be our guests this year, see that they are welcomed! These are troubled times we are in and we need to stand together and remain strong.” And just as suddenly as the hat began talking it stilled.

“When I call you name, please step forward and take a seat. Place the Sorting Hat on your head so that you may be sorted into your houses.” instructed Professor McGonnagal. “I will call our new students forward first. From Bay Area Magic, 5th year student, Mr. Michael Cade.”

Michael walked forward and sat on the stool pulling the hat on to his head. He sat for a moment before the hat suddenly said, “SLYTHERIN”. There was a great applause from the far table. Lorelei looked over and saw Draco Malfoy and his goons smiling as their new student walked over. 

“From The Sawyer Institute of Magic, 6th year student, Lorelei Ward.”

Lorelei walked forward and there were a few whispers, someone even whistled as she walked forward and put on the sorting hat. She sat down on the stool while her stomach did somersaults. She sat there for almost two minutes before the hat called out, “GRYFFINDOR!!!”

Lorelei sighed relief and walked over to her new friends at the Gryffindor table. As he promised Seamus Finnigan had saved her a seat. She sat down beside him and smiled at Lavender who was across the table. She watched the rest of the students be sorted. Each one looking more and more nervous than the one before him. They all looked so small to her, and then there was only one little boy left, Milo. 

“Milo Wood” called Professor McGonnagal. 

Milo walked to the stool and sat down, he hesitated before putting on the hat. He looked at Lorelei who gave him a thumbs up. He jammed the hat on his head and within five seconds it called out “GRYFFINDOR”. Milo was so excited that he jumped off the stool, and pumped his fists in the air before he placed the hat back on the stool. He ran to the Gryffindor table, straight to Lorelei admist the laughter of the students and gave her a big hug. He looked at Neville Longbottom who was on her other side and said, “Budge up, you.”

The older students laughed and made room for him to sit down. Milo introduced himself to everyone and shook Harry Potter's hand fiercely. “My brother Oliver has told me all about you. He said you're a banging good seeker. I can't wait to try out for the House team next year.” 

Lorelei stared in awe as the plates and goblets filled up in front of her. She helped herself to fried chicken and mashed potatoes, with green beans, but couldn't help herself as she sighed in disappointment.

“What's the matter” Lavender asked her. “You love fried chicken, you were always delighted when it was fried chicken day at your school. You talked about it all the time.”

“Oh, nothings wrong, its just not as good as back home. I forgot that not everyone cooks like we do in the south.” 

“What is so special about food from the south?” Seamus asked with a laugh. 

“It's cooked in lard my cute friend” she replied with a smile. “Cooked in lard, and made with Gramma's love.” She ate until her stomach hurt. The food was truly wonderful, not as good as Gramma Belles, but delicious all the same. 

Professor Dumbledore, a rather old wizard with the longest hair and beard Lorelei had ever seen stood up and addressed the students and sent them off to bed. She stifled a yawn and followed the rest of her fellow Gryffindors up more staircases than she could count all the way to a large portrait of a very fat lady in a beautiful pink gown. 

“Password” the portrait asked. 

Hermione Granger stepped forward and said “Animagus.” She turned to Lorelei and told her, any time you wish to gain entrance to Gryffindor tower, you have to give her the password. Do not write them down, and don't forget or you will be stuck out here until someone comes along who knows the password. Lorelei noticed that she gave Neville a pointed look like she was really talking to him and not her. 

Lorelei climbed through the hole in the wall hidden by the portrait and couldn't believe her eyes. She was in a large room full of couches and arm chairs and large tables. There was a fireplace that was crackling merrily. A few of the students went up the spiral staircase. Lorelei asked Seamus who was standing beside her, “What's up there? And where did my things go, we were told to leave them on the train”

“Our dorms, all the the girls sleep together by year, and the boys the same on the other side. Your stuff will have been brought up already. The house-elves here in the castle and bloody efficient.” 

The first years were being herded upstairs as if they were cattle by Hermione Granger and a few other of the prefects. Lorelei noticed Ron sitting in one of the arm chairs by the fire, but she wasn't the only one. Hermione was staring daggers at him. He got one glimpse at the look on Hermione's face and and jumped up. “Come on guys, up you get, go on to bed.” She stalked up the staircase and he sat down again. “Blimey, this prefect stuff is hard work.”  
Dean laughed at him “Weasley, you're hardly working. What do you know?” 

The rest of the 6th years who were gathered around laughed and Lorelei yawned again. “I should get to bed too, goodnight everyone.” 

Seamus got up at the same time she did and walked towards the stairs with her. Just before she reached them, he stopped her. “I really am glad you're in Gryffindor with us. It'll be nice to have a pretty face around all the time.” he turned and left her there walking up the steps to his dormitory. She went up to the top landing to the door labeled 6th years and walked in to a round room. There were small four poster beds along the walls, her trunk at the foot of one by a window. She pulled on her pajamas and crawled into bed. It had been a long day and she was very very tired, but she couldn't stop thinking about the cute boy with the irish accent and the strange boy from California whose father had a picture of her mother. She pushed Michael Cade from her mind and drifted off to sleep thinking of the words Seamus said before he went to bed.


	7. Family Histories

Chapter 7: 

Lorelei woke up very early for her first day of classes at Hogwarts. None of the other girls in her dorm had woken yet, so she dressed very quietly and made her bed. She pulled the curtains closed around her bed and made sure her parchment and quill set were in her bag. As she decended the staircase, she noticed a large ginger cat with a flat face and bowed legs laying across one of the stairs. “You really ought not lay there you know, someone is going to trip on you and break their neck.” The cat looked up at her and meowed indignantly. “Come on kitty, I could you some comfort.” she said as she scooped him up into her arms. He didn't try to squirm away and curled up into a ball on her lap when she sat on a chair by the fire. Lorelei sat, scratching him under the chin while she thought about last night. 

What did Seamus mean by what he said, was he interested, was she ready to date someone else? Scratch that, was she ready to like someone else? That was the pertinent question.. Brody had pulled a really ugly move on her, and she wasn't sure that she was ready to put herself at that risk again just yet....but then again, he was rather cute. And then there was the accent to contend with. She hadn't realized how long she had been sitting there until she heard a girls voices, “Crookshanks, where are you? You silly cat where did you go?” The ginger cat on her lap stood up and stretched, then meowed a reply. 

Lorelei couldn't see who had called out to him from where she was sitting but called out, “If you're looking for a big fluffy ginger hes over here.” 

“I'm sorry if hes bothering you” she replied her voice getting closer. “He tends to be somewhat of a glutton for anyone who scratches him in the right places.” She came around the side of the chair. It was Hermione Granger, she sat in the chair opposite Lorelei and patted her lap for Crookshanks to join her. He yawned and laid his head back down on Lorelei's leg, who laughed. 

“Sounds just like a man to men. He is no bother really, I really like cats. I would have brought mine if I thought she would actually get along with the other animals in the castle. She's a bit of a cranky snob.”

“My third year he terrified Ron's rat Scabbers so much that he faked his own death.” 

“Faked his own death?”

“Long story” she replied when a laugh. 

The sounds of the other students waking up could be heard overhead, and soon they began wandering into the common room and out the portrait hole. 

“Come on, lets go get some breakfast” Hermione told her, “They will be handing out our course schedules this morning too.”

They walked to the great hall together, Hermione lead the way and asked Lorelei about her School back home. 

“What is The Sawyer Institute like? I've read a little about them hear and there. Mostly about the teachers, and some of their accomplishments. I know there was one teacher a few years ago who had a terrible accident with a potion, their name was never mentioned. It happened at home so I didn't think they felt the need to note it in the article of course, but still,” She stopped talking quickly when she realized that Lorelei had stopped walking. “What's the matter?”

“N-n-nothing,” she stammered, “I knew that teacher, is all” 

“OH! I'm sorry.” she apologized, “I thought that was before your time at the school. I must have read the dates wrong or something.” 

But she hadn't read the dates wrong Lorelei thought as they made their way down the many corridors and staircases. She got the information correctly. It was a teacher from Sawyer, and it had happened at home. Lorelei didn't tell her she was right, she wasn't ready for anyone to know yet. 

The Great Hall looked just as marvelous as it did the night before. Lorelei found herself staring at the ceiling. It was a gorgeous blue and there were clouds floating across it slowly. The table had begun to fill up with more of the Gryffindor students. Ron, Harry, Dean, Ginny, and Neville had all sat down by them. 

She looked at Hermione, who was smiling at her. “It's bewitched to reflect the sky over the castle.”

“I read about it,” Ron said in a high pitched mocking voice.

“In Hogwarts, a History”, Finished Harry in a similar voice.

Everyone roared with laughter except for Hermione and Lorelei. Lorelei looked around at the group, waiting on someone to let her in on the joke. Dean shook his head and said, “I'll explain it later.”

Professor McGonnagal came to the table and started handing out course schedules. 

“Mr. Thomas, here you are. Miss Granger, for you. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Oh! And Miss Ward. Here you go,” she said handing them all small sheets of parchment. “I didn't get a chance to tell you before, but I am Head of Gryffindor house, if you need anything, please come to me and let me know. The other students can help you find your way around the castle. Miss Granger is top in the year so if you need any help in your studies, I'm sure she will be willing to help.” she nodded in Hermiones direction who was nodding furiously. 

“Thank you very much, Professor. I'm really excited to start my lessons, and I hope that I am not behind on anything you are starting this year.”

“I've reviewed your reports from Sawyer and I don't think that will be a problem for you my dear.” she said with a small smile. “Eleven O.W.L.S. Truly is exceptional work.” 

“Thank you very much” Lorelei replied as Professor McGonnagal turned to walk away. 

“Eleven O.W.L.S.?” Said Ron with a grin, “Look out Hermione, you've just been outdone.”

Lorelei looked at Hermione whose mouth was slightly open. “Congratulations” she said stiffly. “Eleven, wow. That is exceptional.” she added with sarcasm. She picked up a piece of toast and walked away. 

Lorelei looked at Ron, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, shes just used to being best at everything, She got ten O.W.L.S. Mind you, she took ten exams but that's all it is.” 

“We have more required classes as first years than you guys do here at Hogwarts, that's all. I checked when I signed up for the program, I wanted to make sure I wouldn't be behind if I was selected to come.” 

“Don't worry about it Lorelei,” Ginny replied, “Once the initial shock wears off, she will be okay.” 

Just then there was a great rustle overhead as hundreds of owls flew in through the top windows of the hall. They circled around their owners dropping packages, papers, and letters. A large Tawny owl landed in front of her and held out its leg, there was a thick envelope. 

“Post from America, already? That bird of yours is fast Lorelei” 

She knew that voice, it was Seamus. She beside her to see him smiling at her. She hadn't even noticed he sat beside her as she poured over her course schedule. “That's not my bird, hat's Lavender's. Has anyone seen her this morning?”

Everyone shook her head, as she removed the envelope from the owl's leg. It was addressed to her and Lavender. She opened it. It was a short note from Mrs. Brown wishing them both a great term. The owl took flight as Lavender approached the table. 

“Where is he going,” she asked. “Did he leave any letters. I always get a card from Mum.”

“Yeah, he did,” Lorelei replied, handing her the note. “It's from your mom.” 

“But this is to both of us. And this is all he left? There wasn't a longer one for me?” 

“No, just that note.”

“Don't worry Lavender, mummy and daddy love you both” sneered Dean from across the table. 

Lavender stormed off looking rather jealous. 

“You're just making everyone mad today aren't you,” said Ginny from across the table. 

“Looks like it. What a lovely day to start school.”

 

She walked back to gryffindor tower with Ginny, Dean and Seamus to collect their school bags and headed with the guys to her first class, Potions with Professor Slughorn. They told her it was held in the dungeons so let them lead the way, and followed closely behind. They were talking about quidditch again. 

“We better win in quidditch this year. If I have to listen to Malfoy brag anymore about Slytherin I might strangle him.” Dean stated.

“Yea, Potter has some decisions to make this year, that is for sure.” agreed Seamus “He's got a few positions to fill, then there's the reserve team, just in case ya know.” 

“Wait,” Lorelei interjected, “Potter, as in Harry Potter? He's the quidditch captain?” 

“Yea,” said Dean. “Ginny told me last night. She was a chaser last year, and played Seeker some too when Harry got banned by Umbridge.” 

“Lavender mentioned her in some of her letters last year, she was really that terrible?”

“She was absolutely dreadful,” Seamus said. “The worst teacher we have ever had, and that's saying a lot because we suffered Lockhart for a whole year.”

Dean started laughing “Yea, you got that right. He was an idiot.” 

Lorelei had heard all about him too. She remembered Lavender saying how handsome he was and being completely surprised when word came out that he was a fraud. 

They reached the dungeon classroom before the other students and found seats. The other students filed in and Professor Slughorn called for attention, he went over the class roster and paused at Lorelei's name at the bottom of the list. 

“Miss Ward, I wanted to say Welcome to Hogwarts. We are most pleased to have you hear, myself especially. I met your mother a time or two in my travels to America. She was a fine potions master, the best Sawyer ever had. I was so sorry to hear about her accident, it was most unfortunate.”

“Thank you sir,” she replied looking at her feet. She could feel the eyes of the rest of the class on her. She looked up and saw Hermione at the next table. A look of shock on her face as she realized that the teacher she had read about was indeed Lorelei's mother.


	8. Curses and Kisses

Chapter 8

After word got out of how her mother died, there were stares and whispers where ever Lorelei went. She couldn't stand and and kept to herself as much as possible. Even Lavender was looking at her differently. The only person who wasn't other than Ginny Weasley was Harry Potter. 

“Don't worry” he told her in the common room one night. “Something will happen in a few days and they will be whispering about that. You'll see.” 

She seriously doubted it but she smiled at him in reply anyway. She went back to her notes from that days Defense Against the Darks Arts class. Professor Snape their potions master reminded her of a teacher from Sawyer, so much so that Lorelei was convinced that the witch was his long lost sister. He was very strict and told them that their exams in his class would be far harder than any she had ever had before, and she believed him. 

Some of the other 6th years were sitting close by. Lavender and Parvati were in the corner exhanging their numerology findings from their Divination home work. Hermione was scolding Ron for trying to copy her notes. Harry was pouring over an old Potions book that looked as if it were dropped it would fall apart. 

Seamus and Dean came in to the common room and headed to the couch where she was sitting. Dean perched on the arm rest on the far side and Seamus sat beside her rather closely. He and Dean were discussing their Herbology lesson from that day. Neville who Lorelei hadn't even noticed sitting in a chair beside them, peeked over the top of a book he was reading. She could tell that Herbology was easily Neville's favorite subject. Professor Sprout always doted on him in class, awarding extra points for this and that. Professor Sprout had given them a list of plants that they would be working on through out the year, they were tasked at finding out what each of the plants was used for. The assignment had been given the first day of classes and due on Monday. Apparently neither Dean or Seamus had completed the work, and neither of them had any clue what the plants were used for. 

“No, no” chided Dean. “Horned Toadstools are decorative plants and sold in mass.”

“You're wrong.” replied Seamus. “They use them to make ink. The different colored toadstools are liked dyes.

Lorelei couldn't listen to anymore of their nonsense. “You're both wrong.”

They looked at her. “Are you sure?” 

“I read that they are used for dyes.”

She laughed. “Nope, you're both wrong. The Horned toadstools when they are harvested correctly can be boiled down and mixed with the crushed beans of a snarglepod. That elixir is used to mend and regrow bones.”

It was Neville's turn to question her now. “How'd you know that?

“I have a great-aunt who is a healer. I stayed a few weeks with her one summer when Gramma Belle was traveling. Dad had to work, so Sarah Grace and I went to New York and got to watch her at a wizarding hospital there. Some of her neighbors even went to her for help with they couldn't afford the hospital but needed mending.”

Seamus didn't seem convinced. “No, that doesn't sound right” he said shaking his head. 

Neville looked at him and said, “but it is mate. Take my word for it.” he went back to reading his book.

“Beautiful and smart” laughed Seamus as Dean rolled his eyes and slide off the end of the couch. Lorelei smiled and looked at Seamus. 

“Mr. Finnigan you are what we call in America a flirt.” she giggled swatting his arm. 

“Aye, but I'm handsome, that's gotta count for something, yea?”

Neville peeked over the top of his book again, his eyebrows knit together. He didn't seem very pleased with the flirting happening in front of him. When Lorelei laughed he snapped his book shut and stalked away scowling. 

“What's wrong with him?” Harry asked. 

“Seems like Longbottom has gotten himself a little crush doesn't it?” Dean had returned this time holding hands with Ginny. “Poor bloke.”

“Oh, I see.” Harry said quickly. He tucked his book away inside of his school bag and headed for the staircases. 

Ginny looked at Lorelei and said, “Did you see they announced quidditch trials. This saturday, you'll be going out right?”

Dean, Ginny and Seamus were all looking at her intently. “Oh, uhm... I don't know actually. I'm a seeker, and I know that is Harry's position. Don't think he'd be too happy with being challenged would he?”

“You totally should” encouraged Dean. “Try out I mean, not try to take Harry's position. Ginny is always complaining that there aren't enough girls playing”

She looked at him pointedly. “Well, there aren't.”

“I dunno, maybe.” 

Seamus nudged her in the side with his elbow. “Do it, It's good fun.” 

“I'll think about it guys, honestly.” 

That saturday she joined Ginny and about 15 other members of Gryffindor house for try-outs. She had decided to go for chaser. She and Ginny flew together every night leading up saturday for the extra practice. Ginny was impressed by Lorelei's broomstick. During her 4th year she had received a Firebolt from her grandmother. And Ginny was convinced that no one would be able to out fly her as long as she had it. She was almost right. Harry Potter had his own Firebolt and was much better on it that she was on hers, but she was impressed with her efforts anyway. Apparently Harry was too because that night her name was on the list of players would had made the team. Ginny and her brother Ron both made the team as well. 

That wasn't the only notice on the board that night in the common room. The first Hogsmeade trip was to be the following weekend. And everyone was excited. The common room was buzzing with energy that evening. She, Ginny and Hermione were playing a game of gobstones when the portrait hole opened and a first year fell through it. It was Milo Wood.

He didn't seem to be able to stand up straight. His legs kept waving back and forth and he fell over. But his legs didn't stop moving, he flopped around on the floor like a fish out of water. Some of the other gryffindors laughed but. Hermione rushed forward and preformed the counter-curse and Milo stopped flopping on the floor. He stood up and was shaking from head to toe. 

“Who did this to you, Milo” she demanded. 

“It was those stupid bullies from Slytherin house. Malfoy and the new kid.” he replied looking at Lorelei. “The one who came in with her.” 

“Michael Cade,” hermione asked?

“That's the one. I was just walking down a corridor and they hexed me.”

“Don't worry, I'll talk to McGonnagal.” Hermione promised him. 

“No! Don't do that” he begged. “That will just make it worse. I just want to pretend like it didn't happen at all”. 

Lorelei motion for him to come sit by him and he did. He curled up next to her and she wrapped her arms around him like a big sister would comfort a younger sibling. She rubbed his arms and whispered, “Don't worry Milo, I know some pretty good hexes, I can show you how to get him back next time.” 

He looked up at her with a smile. They all sat around talking about their favorite jixex and hexes. After a while, the Gryffindors started to yawn. Milo had fallen asleep against Lorelei's side, and Dean offered to carry him upstairs. Seamus looked on as Dean scooped him up and carried him to his dorm. 

The common room was deserted except for the two of them. Seamus stood, and offered his hand to Lorelei to help her stand. She stretched and stifled a yawn with the back of her hand. 

He was smiling at her, a great big grin was spread across his face. She suddenly became self conscious.   
“What, is there something on my face?”

“No, You're just so pretty.” he said with a soft laugh. “And it's like you don't even know.”

“Oh stop it,” giving his shoulder a shove. “I'm not that pretty. Average, at best.” She dropped her hands to her sides. 

“No, you stop it.” he scolded her. His smile was now gone. He took a step toward her and took both of her hands in his. “You are by far the prettiest girl I have ever seen. And mind you that's saying something because I know a girl who is part veela.” 

Lorelei didn't know what to say. She looked at her hands in his, he held them tightly. “Hey, Look at me' 

She looked up and him and said, “That's is where you say thank you. 

Rolling her eyes she said, “Thank you, Seamus.” 

“That's a good lass. Now next weekend you're coming into Hogsmeade with me. I wanna show you all the best places. There is the post office, Zonko's joke shop of course. Honeydukes is a sweet shop, they've got anything you can imagine. And if you ask nicely, I may even buy you a butter beer in the Three Broomsticks.”

Lorelei laughed. “Mr. Finnigan, are you asking me out?” She felt butterflies take flight in her stomach.

“I'm trying to.”

“Well, this is where you say, Lorelei, I'd like to take you to the village and show you the sights, and then I'm going to buy you a drink at the pub, that is if you'll go with me”. 

He rolled his eyes and repeated her words. 

“Why, kind sir, I'd be delighted!” 

He gave her a big grin. “Alright then lass. It's a date. And Drinks will definitely happen, Dean bet me 5 galleons you'd say no.” 

Lorelei covered another yawn, “I really should be going to bed.” she said trying to turn towards the stairs. But he pulled her back towards him. She stumbled into him, her outstretched hands landing on his chest. Their faces were impossibly close to one another. The butterflies in her stomach beat their wings furiously. He put his hands on her waist, drawing her closer to him, and he leaned towards her. Lorelei closed her eyes as he kissed her. He held her against himself tightly and she noticed his smell. Like fresh water and burnt matches. She giggled against his lips. He pulled back and asked her what was so funny. 

“Nothing, I'm sorry. Please don't let me spoil the moment.” she pecked her lips against his. He kept looking at her curiously. “It's just that you smell like something burning.”

“Oh” he laughed, “yea, that. I was practicing a charm earlier when I was studying. I set a cushion on fire. Bit of a nasty habit I've developed over the years actually.”

She smiled and laughed again. “Oh Mr. Finnigan, what am I going to do with you?”

“Keep kissing me, I hope.” 

She pulled away from him and kissed his cheek. “Maybe later. If you ask nicely” she winked at him and climbed the stairs to her dorm.


	9. A Lion Finds His Courage

In Herbology on Monday, Lorelei was assigned to work with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff. She noticed that they were both very good at this particular subject, much like the rest of their house. They worked together pruning their venomous tentacula plant. The two Hufflepuffs were chatting excitedly about the upcoming visiting to Hogsmeade. 

“I was hoping to be invited to go to the village but he never did ask me” Hannah said. 

“Oh, I'm sure he is just shy. Don't give up on him just yet,” replied Susan

Lorelei didn't have a clue who they were talking about and decided not to ask, she didn't want to seem like she was being nosey. 

“But he's a Gryffindor. What is the saying... uhm! Gah! What is it.. oh, ...well dwell the brave at heart?” she laughed. “looks like he has lost his bravery.”

“Or maybe the sorting hat finally got one wrong?” 

Lorelei couldn't help herself any longer. “Who exactly are you guys talking about?”

Hannah blushed and looked across the greenhouse. Lorelei followed her gaze to the plant that Neville, Dean, and Seamus were working on. “No one.” She nudged Susan.

“Oh, right! No one.”

“Will one student from each group bring their clippings to the front please, I'm going to have the 4th years clip the leaves next period.”

“I've got it” Hannah said picking up the basket. 

Susan looked to make sure Hannah was out of earshot, “Hannah has a crush on Neville Longbottom. She's liked him for ages but last year when we were in Dumbledore's Army it got worse. Please, please don't tell her I told you.”

Lorelei smiled, “don't worry, I wont. But maybe I can encourage Neville a little?”

“Oh, that would be great!” Susan exclaimed. 

“What will?” Hannah was back, Susan paled. 

Lorelei looked at Hannah with a giant smile “Oh I was just saying that I plan on buying my lovely new friends here some butterbeers in Hogsmeade.”

“Well, that would be great wouldn't it?”

The bell signaled the end of class and everyone made their way up to the great hall for lunch. Lorelei found a seat by Ginny Weasley and they were soon joined by Lavender and Parvati who were both giggling. Lorelei noticed that the giggles were getting louder when Lavender stole glances at Ron Weasley who was sitting nearby. She wasn't the only person who noticed. 

“Ugh, please don't tell me that they ditsy giggle-box has a thing for my brother?” 

“Yep, what gave it away, her staring at him or the little R.W.'s and hearts that she doodles all over her notes?” Lorelei asked with a sly smile. 

“Ron will be pleased by that” Ginny said with a snort. 

“Ron will be pleased by what” Hermione asked taking her seat. 

“Lavender Brown is ga-ga for him” Lorelei said snickering “she talked about him all summer actually.. and last year too. I swear his name was in every letter she wrote me. I thought it was just because they were friends. And then I saw the look she gave him at Diagon Alley.”

Hermione looked surprised. “I'm not sure he would go for her. It's not that they would have much to talk about.”

“I don't think Lav wants to do a lot of talking.” Lorelei snorted into her goblet of pumpkin juice. 

Hermione's face fell. And Lorelei realized her mistake.

“Oh damn. Hermione, I am so sorry! I wouldn't have said anything had I known!”

“Known what?” Hermione asked. 

“That you like Ron. Seriously, had I known I wouldn't have said a word.”

Hermione blushed. “But I don't like Ronald. Not in that way, wer are just friend”

Lorelei opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Harry Potter who had just walked over to them.   
“You ladies ready for practice?” 

Ginny stood and tugged Lorelei's arm who was still staring at Hermione. 

“C'mon,” Ginny said, pulling her arm a little harder. “We don't want to be late.” Lorelei stood and followed Ginny and Harry into the Entrance Hall. 

When Harry was out of ear shot Ginny said, “I don't think Hermione is ready to admit to herself, let alone anyone elese that she is in love with Ron. They've only been best friends since first year.”

“But she is fooling herself if she thinks the rest of the world doesn't know.”

“I know!!” Ginny exclaimed with a laugh. “She will acknowledge it eventually.”

Harry worked his team very hard all week long with practices. They ran drill after drill until they were all exhausted. And on top of that, there was the homework they had been given. Mountains and mountains of it. An essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts, at least 18inches on the Sirin. A creature with the body of a bird, and the chest and head of a woman. They often would hypnotize men and lure them to their deaths. 

Lorelei also had Runes translations to complete and Potions notes to study. It left very little time to spend with Seamus but they did often share a table in the common room when doing their homework. Thursday she was just finising her essay when Neville walked over to their table. 

“Hey Lorelei, Seamus”

“Hey Neville” Lorelei replied with a smile. “what's up?”

“I just wanted to ask Seamus a question”

Seamus dropped his quill with a flourish, happy for any reason to take a break. “What can I do for you Longbottom?”

“Well, he stammered “Uhm, well, I really don't know how to ask this.”

Lorelei patted his hand that was resting on the table. “Go ahead Neville, you're with friends. No one will laugh.”

“Okay well, how do you know if a girl likes you?”

Seamus howled with laughter, Lorelei shot him a cold stare and he stopped. “Sorry. Who is it Neville?”

“That's the thing, I don't know. Every time a walk by the Hufflepuff table. The girls are all staring at me.” He said with a sigh. 

Seamus shook his head. “Well that could mean anything mate.”

Neville looked downtrodden. “That isn't helping me” he said sighing again. 

As he started to stand Lorelei said, “Why don't you ask one of them to go to Hogsmeade with you?” 

“Like who?” he asked with a confused frown. 

“Uhm well there is Susan, no wait, she and Ernie have been spending a lot of time together lately. Oh, I know! Ask Hannah, Hannah Abbott.” 

“Hannah, I couldn't ask her, shes so pretty. And I'm so, so...me.”

“Don't be so hard on yourself Neville. Just trust me on this, okay? Ask Hannah to go to Hogsmeade with you Saturday.”

“Yeah, maybe,” He said and stalked away. 

Lorelei looked at Seamus who said, “You know she is going to say no right? It is neville wer are talking about.” 

“A box of chocolate frongs says you're wrong Mr. Finnigan” she cooed at him and gave him a swift peck on the lips. 

“I'll take that wager Miss Ward.”

The next day at lunch, Neville ran up to them at the Gryffindor table. “Lorelei! I did it, I asked her and she said yes!” He was practically skipping as he walked to the door. 

Lorelei turned to Seamus, Dean and Ginny who were all staring at Neville's retreating back. 

“Mr. Finnigan, I do believe I will be collecting your debt tomorrow.”


	10. Theives In The Village

It was terribly windy Saturday morning as the gryffindors marched across the grounds towards the village. Lorelei and Seamus walked hand in hand, Ginny and Dean walked beside them. Lorelei saw Lavender and Parvati walking just ahead of them. Since arriving at school Lavender had distanced herself from Lorelei. It hadn't exactly come as a shock to her, Lavender was bubbly loved attention of others and didn't spend as much time studying in the common room as she spent flirting with Ron Weasley. 

Dean and Ginny wandered off when they got to the village. Seamus lead Lorelei around and showed her all of his favorite places. He took her down a deserted lane and showed her the shreiking shack. 

“It's the most haunted house in all of Great Britain, so they say. The villagers used to be able to hear all manner of noises and screams coming from there.”

Lorelei shivered. Ghost stories always made her skin scrawl. Which was actually very silly as she had been around ghosts her whole life. There were several at Sawyer, one at her Gramma Belle's plantation house in Savannah. She even sees ghosts every day at Hogwarts. She had met the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, that week when she and Ginny were returning from quidditch practice. She was just as shocked as everyone when he showed her exactly how a person can be “Nearly headless”. 

Seamus noticed her shiver and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. “Don't worry Lass, No one has heard anything in ages.” 

“That doesn't make me feel any better. Lets go Mr. Finnigan, I believe you still owe me a debt.”

They made their way to Honeydukes so Seamus could buy her a box of chocolate frogs as promised. The sweet shop was packed with students from Hogwarts, and villagers. Lorelei had wandered around the shop while Seamus was in line at the register. She saw Neville and Hannah Abbott laughing over a jar of Drooble's Best Blowing gum. She went over to say hello. 

“Hey guy, having a good time?” she asked. 

Hannah was blushing, and Neville replied, “Yea, its been a good day so far. I was just telling Hannah about the time my Great Uncle Algie blew a bubble so pick it lifted him off the ground.” 

Lorelei laughed with them and bid them to have a good day. Seamus had returned with a large shopping bag over flowing with purchases. 

“Got a little sweet tooth there?” she nodded towards the bag. 

“Oh, yea. I owed a few other wagers as well. Plus I got a few of the things that you said your sister would like to try.”

“Why Mr. Finnigan, you're such a gentleman. Who would have ever known.”

“It's been known to happen,” he said with a grin. 

Lorelei noticed a large group of Slytherins across the shop. Michael Cade was with them. He had a large box of sugar quills in his hands. He flipped it over, examing the box, then returned it to the shelf. He chose a much smaller box and with a quick glace over his should, slipped it inside his cloak.

She gasped, “Did you see that?!” 

“See what, Lor?” 

“Cade, he just stole that box of sugar quills.” She replied pointing to the Slytherins. 

“He did what,” exclaimed a stern voice behind them. 

Lorelei turned around and saw Professor McGonnagal standing there. “Professor, Michael Cade just shop lifted. He picked up a box of sugar quills and put it in his cloak. I saw him.” 

Professor McGonnagal looked towards the group of students, as another box of candy was tucked under a clock. Lorelei didn't know this student, but when she heard Professor McGonnagal gasp, she knew that she had seen it too. 

“STOP IT RIGHT THERE” McGonnagal yelled across the shop. 

It suddenly became very silent I the shop, everyone turned to see what was happening. McGonnagal swooped down on the Slytherins with a fury Lorelei had yet to see out of any of the Hogwarts teachers. Her face was a dark shade of red as she confronted them. 

“Turn out your pockets! All of you, right this instance!” she exclaimed. 

The little witch who ran the shop came walking over, “What is all of this Minerva?”

“I am very sad to report that these students have been stealing from your shop, Renee” she said frowning. “I am terribly embarrassed and disgusted by their actions.” 

The little witch named Renee looked at the students, she was frowning. McGonnagal were making the students empty their pockets. There were packets of Droobles, severald boxes of sugar quills, pocket fulls of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. As Michael Cade emptied all of his pockets, it was evident that he did more stealing than any of the rest. He looked up and saw Lorelei and glared at her menacingly. 

Lorelei turned to Seamus, “Lets get out of here.” she said dragging him out the door. 

They entered the Three Broomsticks, and it seemed like the news of the theft had already reached the pub. It was all a buzz with chatter of the incident. 

“Did you hear?”

“McGonnagal saw it happen”

“Someone said the new girl told her”

Lorelei went to find a table, and Seamus got a couple of butterbeers from the counter. She saw Ginny and Dean snuggled up in a booth on the other side of the room, and waved. Seamus found her and handed her a steaming mug of butterbeer. He sat beside her in the booth, and Neville and Hannah slid in across the table. 

“Look who I ran into” Seamus said motioning to the pair. 

Hannah was still smiling and Neville seemed to be having a good time, he didn't seem to be as nervous around Hannah as he normally was in class. 

Neville said, “Hey, did you guys hear what happened in Honeydukes?”

“That Cade kid and some other Slytherins got caught steeling. McGonnagal looked like her head was going to explode!” Hannah added with a laugh. 

“Yea, we were there when it happened.” Lorelei said “We got outta there when they were emptying their pockets.”

“They are all going to be in a heap of trouble. McGonnagal isn't one to cross. That is going to be an ugly punishment.”


	11. Owl Post

The following Saturday during a late bite of breakfast in the Great Hall when the owls flooded in to deliver their burdens to their owners, Lorelei instinctively searched for Oscar in the crowd. She had started to worry. She had been at Hogwarts for over a month, and still hadn't returned with a response from her sister. She went back to her breakfast when there was a thud to the table beside her. 

“Oscar!” she exclaimed. She looked the bird over, he looked a mess. He could barely keep his eyes open and his feathers were rumpled. She offered him her water goblet, and he hooted feebly. He had been carrying a package wrapped in purple paper. The normal wrapping that her grandmother used when she sent post. There was a letter on top of the box. She went for it first. 

Dear Lor, 

COME HOME, NOW.  
Gramma Belle is making me crazy. Not only am I doing regular lessons from sun up to sun down, but she has doubled my music lessons as well! I'm going batty. You're the only person who can stop this madness. 

Lorelei smiled to herself. Her grandmother had done the same thing to her when she was Sarah Grace's age. 

Dad is busy working, not that that is unusual. But he seems to miss you. You being at Hogwarts is different than you being at Sawyer. Speaking of Hogwarts, I want a souvenir or something. But don't use Oscar because he looks like hes going to die if he's sent out so far again. 

I miss you Lor. Very much. 

Lots of Love,   
Sarah Grace

Lorelei reached for the package, just as Hermione and Ginny came to the table. A small note fell out of the package as she tore away the paper. 

My Dearest Lorelei, 

To make it easier to talk to Sarah Grace while you are away, I charmed a pair of journals so you two can talk. I hope Oscar reaches you okay. He is looking very haggard. You may want to consider asking a Professor to charm him back home I'm afraid another trip will likely be the last he ever makes, and he may not be able to make a full trip. Get yourself a new cat at a petshop nearby if you can. I do hope you are behaving yourself as a proper young lady should. 

Love from,   
Gramma Belle

Lorelei flipped open the Journal and squealed in delight, she couldn't believe what she was looking at. 

“What is is” Hermione asked. 

“Look, look!” Lorelei exclaimed, “My grandmother charmed a pair of journals for my little sister and I so we can talk to one another.”

“Whoa, really? The Conversation charm is really hard to preform. I have talked to Professor Flitwick about it, he said it took him over a year to master the theory before he could actually preform it on his own. Your grandmother must be very talented to be able to preform it.”

“Yeah, but she's a genius.. of course you'd have to be create the charm.” Lorelei replied with a smile.

“Your grandmother is Arabelle Martin?” Hermione asked with shock.

“Yea, wait, how'd you know what her name is”

“Oh she probably read it in the library.” Ginny said with a laugh. “You know she'd sleep in there if Madam Pince would allow it.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I do not spend that much time in there” 

Lorelei and Ginny just laughed at her. “Will you show us how it works?” Ginny asked. 

“Absolutely, lets get back to the common room. But word to the wise, if either of you ever meet my gramma, don't ever call her Arabelle. You may end up with a few tentacles protruding from your face” The three of them returned to Gryffindor tower, and chose a table near the fire. Lorelei dashed up to her dorm to grab a quill set. She rejoined the girls and said, watch this. She opened up the journal and wrote

Sarah Grace?

A few moments later the journal glowed a faint orange color, and words appeared on the page under hers. 

Lorelei Claire Ward!  
What took you so long to write me?!

Lorelei looked up at the other two girls, when the charm is preformed the two books have to be stacked together, when the proper incantation is used it binds the books together. Anything that is written in one will appear in the other. Gramma Belle said that she made the charm for families to be able to keep in touch when they are apart. It got a lot of good and bad attention from the magical community. So much of the attention she got was bad though. She doesn't often preform the charm because she got so tired of the negativity from it. If one book is already opened when a writing appears, it will just glow. If the book is closed than it will make a sound. A lot like a handbell. 

-Oscar just delivered the package little lady. Cool your jets. By the looks of him, he almost didn't make it. 

Glad he did. That old guy is struggling. 

-How did you convince Gramma Belle to do this spell?

Oh, she wanted to do it. She saw how bad Oscar is looking and thought that if we killed him with trips back and forth that you'd never forgive yourself

-She is right. Please please tell her I said thank you and give her the biggest hug you possibly can. 

I will. But it is so early here, I am going to go back to sleep and will write to you later. 

Hermione was thrilled by the journal, but Ginny looked very wary. “Seems a lot like Riddles diary to me.”

“But its not, this is completely different Ginny.” Hermione replied. “Please don't worry. This spell is a lot different than the diary.” 

Lorelei looked back and forth between them, and Hermione explained to her what happened in Ginny's first year, and the diary that once belonged to He-who-must-not-be-named. Lorelei may not have been from England, but she knew how bad the first wizarding war had been. Her Grandfather died during a duel in her home country with some of the dark wizards who attempted to promote the Dark Lord. She understood why Ginny was so hesitant at the journal and did everything she could to explain that it wasn't a bad thing after all. 

“Oh no!” Lorelei said shaking her head at Ginny. “This is nothing like that. I promise. Look, I'll even show you. I'm gonna write Sarah Grace again and she will yell at me, you'll see.”

-Hey Sarah Grace?

A few moments passed and her book glowed as a response started to form on the page.

I SWEAR TO GRACIOUS LORELEI CLAIRE I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO BED. NOW STOP WRITING I AM TIRED

-I love you kid. 

I love you too. But seriously stop it or I'm gonna give this journal to Brody the next time he comes around to see dad.

With that, Lorelei laughed told Ginny, “See, it isn't like the diary you had. My Gramma Belle would never have sent it to me if she even remotely thought it had anything to do with the Dark Arts. My Grampa James worked for our ministry in America. He died in a duel when he and several other Aurors tried to subdue several witches and wizards who were recruiting for You-Know-Who. My mother even had a boyfriend in school named Miles, who went overboard with the Dark Arts, and that is why she ended the relationship. Gramma Belle said he came to his senses later in life, but Mom had refused to even speak to him.”

Ginny looked a little less scared but she still eyed the journal warily. The common room had started to fill up with more students as they came back upstairs from breakfast. Dean and Seamus came over the table they were occupying. 

“Hey we are gonna go play a game of pick-up quidditch, you ladies want to join us?” Dean asked. 

“I do!” Ginny replied

Seamus looked at Lorelei who replied frowning, “I'm sorry guys, I have some homework that I really need to get done. I'm planning on spending my day in the Library.” 

“I'll join you,” Hermione said, “I have to get through this Runes translation or I'm going to get behind.”

Seamus looked at Lorelei with a frown, “Come on Lass, its only for a little while.”

“I'm sorry Mr. Finnigan, but if I don't finish my homework today, then I will be stuck doing it all day tomorrow. And I hate homework on Sundays, It makes me loony.”

Seamus replied with a laugh “Fair enough Miss Ward. Speaking of Looney, who saw Luna Lovegood this morning?” 

Dean snorted, “I did.”

“What the bloody hell was she wearing under her cloak that made her squeak every time she moved?” Seamus said with a howl of laughter. 

Lorelei looked to Hermione and Ginny for help, because she had no idea who Luna Lovegood was. 

“Luna Lovegood is a 5th year, shes is in Ravenclaw. She is a bit, uhm..” Hermione paused.

“Crazy!” shouted Dean fininishing her sentence.

“Looney” Seamus said snorting with laughter again. 

Hermione glared at both of them. “She is a bit different. She's a perfectly sweet girl. Just free spirited.” she looked at Ginny for confirmation.

“Luna is a really good friend. And she's quite good at her studies. Sure her she reads the Quibbler upside down every once in a while, but she is someone you want on your side.” 

Ginny and the boys went off to the grounds, and Lorelei and Hermione headed to the library. They worked through lunch, often helping each other with their work as they were talking almost identical courses. They were about to head down for dinner, when a blonde girl with a bemused expression wandered over to their table, she was squeaking as she moved. 

“Hi Hermione,” she said. Lorelei noticed her voice had a soft singsong quality to it. 

“Hello Luna,” Hermione replied, “How was your holiday”

“Oh, it was lovely. Dad and I hunted for Gnargles.” 

“Well, that is wonderful. Have you met Lorelei?” She asked nodding across the table. 

“No, Pleased to meet you. Would either of you know how to preform a silencing charm Someone jinxed all of my shoes and they now squeak when I walk.”

Lorelei smiled at Luna. “I've got you” she withdrew her wand from her robes, pointed them at Luna's shoes. “Now try to walk.”

Luna walked all the way around the table, and there her shoes were no longer squeaking. “Oh Thank you! Thank you very much” Luna exclaimed. “See you guys later.”

“My pleasure,” Lorelei said with a smile as Luna walked away. She turned towards Hermione, “are you ready for dinner? I'm starving.” But Hermione was staring at her. “Jeez Hermione, stop staring. I'm sorry. I know I'm not supposed to use magic in the library. I won't do it again, promise.”

Hermione opened her mouth, and closed it again. She stood up to leave, and Lorelei followed her example. Then unexpectedly Hermione dropped her bag to the floor, and sat back down.

“How did you do that?”

“The silencing charm? That's 5th year work, pretty simple really. I could show you.”

“No, I know how to do the charm, but how did you know to do it silently already? Professor Flitwick said we were to start learning how to do that in a month.”

“Oh, My Gramma taught me over the summer, just in case you guys learned last year. She was afraid I might be behind on some things.”

“It seems that you're ahead of most of us, even me.” Hermione looked at her feet when she said that. 

“You're not worried that I am going to out do you in classes and take your place at the top of the class are you?”

“No,” she mumbled.

“Hermione, I was top of my class at Sawyer, I just studied all the time. I like to study. Learning things is like a hobby for me. Gramma Belle taught me a lot of charms before I started school, and during holidays she taught me even more so I would be ahead. But it isn't my goal to usurp your position. I assure you.” 

Hermione looked a bit happier at that, “Lets go get some dinner.” she said with a faint smile. 

They were heading to the great hall when they heard singing. Hermione recognized the voice. “Oh no, its Peeves, let's get out of here before he realizes we are here. 

“Who is peeves?” Lorelei asked.

“He is a poltergeist” she replied. “He is a floating nightmare actually. He likes to make messes to annoy Mr. Filch and he teases the students to no end. Especially first years. The Bloody Baron is the only person who can control him. It is best to avoid him at all costs.”

“Roger that” Lorelei replied.


	12. Quarrels and Quidditch

The weather turned colder as October arrived. Harry was working the Gryffindor quidditch team harder than ever. They would be playing Slytherin the first match of the year in November, and word around the castle was that Michael Cade, who was a new beater for the Slytherins, was planning on using the match as a way to get back at Lorelei. He blamed her for getting caught stealing at Honeydukes. He had been given two weeks of detentions with Mr. Filch cleaning the castle, without magic. And anytime Lorelei passed any of the Slytherin players, they would scowl and crack their knuckles at her. She was used to intimidation tactics but the fact that everyone in Slytherin house was twice her size was slightly nerve-wracking. 

On Halloween, Lorelei woke to find a new kind of energy around the castle. Everyone seemed to be in a great mood and looking forward to the feast that night. Even a few of her teachers celebrated the occasion by not giving them any homework. When she walked into the Great Hall for the feast her jaw dropped. 

There were thousands of live bats flittering about in the air, making the floating candles sputter. Huge pumpkins, unlike anything she had ever seen could be found the Hall. The tables were laden with huge piles of sweets and the food was better than at the start of term feast. She was sitting with Seamus, Ginny and Dean as usual and they all crowed with laughter as the ghosts put on a show. They were joined by the Headless Hunt and the whole school seemed to be enjoying the evening.

On the way back to Gryffindor tower she and Seamus walked hand in hand, taking their time. Lorelei was thinking about how much she enjoyed Hogwarts, and wasn't paying attention to the stairs she was climbing. One of her legs sunk straight down one of them, she still hadn't gotten used to the fact that the staircases moved, and some of the steps like the one she was currently stuck in were there only for show. She made a mental note to jump this one in the future. 

Seamus pulled her out with a laugh. “Miss Ward you really should be careful.” he chided her as they topped the stairs. 

“Yes Miss Ward, you really should be careful” sneered a cold voice. Malfoy and Cade were standing in the corridor they just walked into. 

“Well, if it isn't the lovebirds of Gryffindor,” Cade said with a nasty grin. 

Seamus stepped forward and pulled Lorelei with him, “C'mon Lor, lets just go.”

“Running away are you Finnigan. Pretty typical, for a half-blood.” Draco called to their retreating backs. 

Seamus stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards the two Slytherins. “Why don't you two just head back to the dungeons where you belong?” 

Malfoy and Cade exchanged looks, and both drew their wands. Seamus stepped in front of Lorelei and drew his wand as well. 

“It's because of your stupid girlfriend I got detentions, and she is going to pay for it” Cade called out. 

“You got yourself detention, Cade.” said Hermione as she Harry and Ron emerged from behind a tapestry that concealed another corridor. “Put those wands away unless you would like some more.”

“This doesn't concern you Mudblood.” Draco muttered.

At that Harry, Ron and Hermione all drew their wands. “It does when you threaten my friends. We tend to stick together.” 

Draco knew that he and Cade would not fair well since they were out numbered. “C'mon,” he said, “we will get her on the quidditch pitch.” They stalked away. 

“Are you alright,” Seamus asked Lorelei?

“Yeah, I'm okay. You didn't have to shield me tho, I can take care of myself in a duel,” she answered with a smile. 

“I don't doubt that Miss Ward, but thanks to Harry here,” he said nodding towards Harry Potter, “I'm pretty good at stunning spells. They wouldn't have been able to jinx you before they were on the ground.” 

Lorelei looked at Harry who nodded, “He's right you know. He got pretty good at Stunning spells in Dumbledore's Army last year.” 

Seamus took her by the hand again and lead her to Gryffindor tower. Where she and seamus spent the rest of the evening sitting by the fire playing wizards chess. He was pretty good, but not as good as she was. Even Ron Weasley couldn't beat her, and she was told he was the best player in the whole house. 

 

November came with freezing winds and a lot of rain. The first Quidditch match was upon them. The whole team seemed to be on edge, especially Ron. He kept muttering about how he would never be good enough, and that he should sit out. Harry encouraged him to keep it together and after breakfast, Ron seemed to be in better spirits about the game. Seamus walked her to the locker rooms and kissed her on the cheek before joining Dean and Hermione in the stands.

“Good luck Miss Ward” he said with a smile. 

She felt her cheeks flush and replied, “Thank you Mr. Finnigan. I'll see you after.”

She went to change into her robes in the locker room with Ginny and the rest of the team. Harry lead them onto the pitch 15 minutes later, and the stadium was packed. 

“It looks like the whole school has come to watch.” she said in awe to Ginny.

“Yeah, we take our quidditch very seriously around here. Most of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs will be cheering for us, so lets not disappoint them. Ginny replied with a smile.

Madam Hooch, the flying instructor was refereeing the match. She had the captains shake hands and called for a fair match. 

“And they are off!” Lorelei heard the commentator say. “Weasley for gryffindor with the quaffle, who passes to new comer, Ward. Ward seems to be an excellent find this year for the gryffindor team, flying none other than a Firebolt much like their captain, Potter at seeker. She dodges a bludger from beater Cade from Slytherin house, and she puts one away! Its ten-zero Gryffindor.”

The crowd made her ears ring when the cheers exploded from the stands as she threw the quaffle. She did a loop in the air to celebrate and got her mind back in the game. She and Ginny seemed to be unstoppable when they had the quaffle. And Ron, the keeper was doing a great job keeping the slytherins from scoring. The Gryffindors were leading sixty to zero when it happened. Ginny had the quaffle and was passing to Lorelei when out of no where a bludger appeared. It hit her square in the stomach, knocking her broom sideways. She slipped and started to fall. She willed her broom to stay aloft, but she was hurt, badly. Madam Hooch called a penalty to Gryffindor, and awarded it to Lorelei. She took the quaffle and struggled forward, she missed the goal posts, throwing wide. The Slytherin supporters howled with laughter. 

“Are you alright” Ginny asked flying towards her. Lorelei was clutching her stomach.

“No,” she groaned. “I'm not. But I am not giving Cade the satisfaction of leaving the game. He wants me out, he will have to actually knock me off my broom.”

“Don't give him any ideas” Ginny said frowning. 

They returned play and Lorelei did her best to keep up. She allowed Ginny to take all the shots, as she couldn't get the movement she needed to properly throw. Her stomach and side began to hurt her more and more the longer the match went on. 

They Slytherins had finally scored a goal, and it seemed to wake them up. They became more ferocious in their attacks, the bludgers were coming towards her and Ginny with great speed. Lorelei had the quaffle and was trying to pass it to Ginny, when Cade flew at her, head on. Lorelei swerved to avoid him but he flung his arm straight out at her, hitting her square across the chest. She slipped off the back of her broomstick and fell. 

 

She woke up in the hospital wing, stiff and very sore. Her teammates were crowded around her bed. 

“Madam Pomfrey, she's awake!” Ginny exclaimed. 

Lorelei tried to sit up but she was very light headed and fell back to her pillows. 

“Don't try and move Miss Ward, you hit the ground fairly hard. Seems you have a few broken ribs, from a bludger no doubt.” Madam Pomfrey said with disgust. Lorelei could tell that she didn't approve of quidditch. “Here now, drink this.”

Lorelei took the goblet from Madam Pomfrey and sniffed it apprehensively. She recoiled, she knew that smell, Skele-grow. “Ugh, I hate this stuff.” she looked up at her teammates. “Cheers.” she drained the goblet and shivered. 

“I know how you feel. I had to re-grow all the bones in my arm my 2nd year, that stuff is terrible.” Harry told her patting her leg. “But Madam Pomfrey will sort you out in no time.” 

“Who won the match?” Lorelei asked him. 

“Oh, we did. I had gone for the snitch at the same time Cade clothes-lined you. I caught it just as I saw you falling.” 

“Well, at least we won.” she said with a faint laugh. “Ow, remind me not to laugh. It hurts.” 

Madam Pomfrey shoo'ed the team from the hospital wing, but allowed Ginny to stay, and help her change in to a pair of pajamas so that Lorelei could stay the night. Ginny was just tucking her back into bed when the door of the hospital wing opened. It was Seamus. Madam Pomfrey stopped him before he could head towards Lorelei's bed. 

“And where do you think you are going Mr. Finnigan?” she asked him sharply.

“I won't stay long, ma'am, I just want to check on her. Please, ten minutes?” 

“And not a minute longer,” she said shaking her head and retreating to her office. 

Seamus approached Lorelei and she gasped. “What happened to you?!” she exclaimed. He had dark bruises across his face. 

“This is nothing, I got in a fight. I'm fine.” 

Ginny laughed and turned to Lorelei, “I'll come check on you in the morning.” she walked towards the hospital doors and Seamus sat on the side of Lorelei's bed. 

“Who did you get in a fight with?”

“Cade, after the match he was glaoting about how you deserved to get hurt. I let him have if. McGonnagal saw me, broke up the fight. I spent the afternoon Polishing trophies with Filch. Cade got in trouble too. But Snape sent him to the dungeons.” he noticed the scowl on her face and tried to change the subject “I wish you didn't have to stay in here tonight. Everyone is celebrating in the common room. Harry managed to score some food from the kitchens.” 

“I can't believe you got in a fight Mr. Finnigan.” she said shaking her head. “Don't go getting yourself into any more trouble for me, got it?”

“Yes Ma'am.” he replied with a sly smile. “anything you say.” He leaned in and kissed her softly. “You'll never guess what happened after the match though.”

“Oh, other than you fighting for my honor?” she laughed. “What else happened?”

Seamus howled with laughted, “Lavender kissed Ron. Right in front of everyone.” 

“I knew that would happen eventually, Poor Hermione.” 

Madam Pompfrey came out of her office then ushering Seamus from the room. “You can see her in the morning Mr. Finnigan. Out you get, go on, go back to your common room.”

Seamus waved goodbye at the door, as Madam Pompfrey closed it. She came over to check on Lorelei again. 

“Thanks for taking such good care of me Madam Pomfrey,” Lorelei said with a kind smile. 

The nurse looked back down at her and said, “You're most welcome Miss Ward.” she poured Lorelei another goblet of skele-grow, “But You and Mr. Finnigan huh?” she asked with a teasing smile. 

“What can I say, he is one of a kind.” Lorelei blushed. 

“You could do worse, although perhaps you should learn how to put out fires if you two keep seeing each other, he tends to make things explode.” 

“So I have been warned.” Lorelei replied with a laugh. She noticed that it didn't hurt as much as it did before, she was mending already. She laid back against her pillows again and drifted off to sleep.


	13. The Mysterious Mr. Cade

Chapter 13: The Mysterious Mr. Cade

The following morning, Ginny came to visit her in the hospital wing. She and Lorelei were taking, and eating the snacks that Ginny had brought with her when Ginny noticed the bundle of flowers beside the bed. 

“Who sent you flowers” she asked. “Surely not Seamus, he doesn't seem the romantic type.”

“Actually,” Lorelei replied with a smile, they are from him. He is a constant surprise, smell them.”

Ginny sniffed at the flowers reluctantly. “Why do they smell like something on fire?” she asked. 

“You know how he is always making stuff explode, or setting it on fire?” 

“Yeah...?”

“Well, the first time that he kissed me I noticed the smell. And now I think of him any time I smell anything burning. I told him that the other night in the common room. I don't know how he did it, making them smell like that, but it was kinda perfect.”

Ginny laughed, “Really? I didn't think he had it in him.”

“I didn't either,” Lorelei admitted picking at her blankets. “And to think I had almost decided to ignore all of the boys here.”

“And Finnigan made you, of all people soften your resolve?” 

“What can I say, the accent makes me weak” Lorelei said with a soft giggle. She was actually very surprised how much she liked Seamus and how much they had in common. They both had muggle dads, they loved quidditch more than anything in the world. It had been very easy to sit and talk with him, something she never had with her previous boyfriend, Brody. 

She looked up at Ginny, “How are you and Dean?”

“Ugh,” Ginny replied, “I do not want to talk about Dean Thomas. He makes me crazy lately, and not in the good way.” 

“Aw Gin, I'm sorry. If you want to talk about him, let me know. Anytime.'

“Absolutely” she said with a nod.

 

Lorelei was released from the hospital the next morning, and she went straight to class. She kept her nose down in classes and worked hard. Her hard work received a few praises from the professors. In herbology, Professor Sprout called on her often to answer difficult questions, and in potions, Professor Slughorn was impressed with her work, comparing her to her mother, which Lorelei took to be an extremely high praise. She seemed to have made a good impression on all of the teachers, all of them but one. Professor Snape seemed to make it a personal vendetta to destroy all of the essays she turned in, but after seeing the marks of her fellow Gryffindors, she realized it wasn't just her. He seemed to hate the entire house. But this did nothing but stiffen her resolve to be at least the number two student in the year, she had become rather close with Hermione Granger, and didn't want to steal her spotlight as the brightest in the class. It seemed to be something she prided herself on. 

Time seemed to have sped up also, The dreary month of November turned into a snowy December before she knew it. 

“Hey Lorelei” someone called out across the Gryffindor common room. 

Lorelei looked up from her journal where she had been writing to her sister. It was Lavender Brown. “Hey Lav,” she replied, “what's up?” 

“Professor McGonnagal is going to be coming around soon to find out who is staying for the Christmas holidays. Are you planning on going home with me, or staying here in the castle?”

Lorelei hadn't even thought about it. “Uhm, I don't know yet.”

Lavender exchanged a quick glance with Parvati that Lorelei didn't miss. 

“You know, the castle is lovely during the holidays. You might enjoy staying.” Parvait said with a very fake smile. 

Lorelei knew what that meant, Lavender didn't want her along. That was okay she thought to herself looking back to her journal that was emitting a faint glow. She didn't mind staying at the castle. Even if she stayed by herself. 

Lor? Where did you go? The journal read. 

I'm here, I'm sorry kid. I got distracted. You were saying you didn't like your new dance partner?

YES. Hes a total toad. He has two left feet and the worst breath. 

Well, my dance partner in lessons couldn't keep his hands to himself. Mr. Eli Grey himself. Everyone at Sawyer thinks he is the cats-pajamas but if they really knew the truth he would find himself shunned.

I remember those stories. You said he had bad breath too didn't you?

Gracious yes. The worst. Hey you never said, did you get the owl I sent a week ago?

She had finally put together a decent package of Hogwarts items together for her sister including several pictures from the quidditch game and some of her friends that she had made. 

I did. Thanks for the sweets. Those were the best sugar quills I've ever had. I've been meaning to ask you, who is the boy?

What boy?

Dont play coy. The boy from Hogwarts who is beside you in almost all of the pictures you sent me?

Lorelei just stared at the pages of the journal. She hadn't mentioned Seamus in any of the talks she had had with Sarah Grace in the journal, nor had she mentioned him to her grandmother or her dad in her regular letters. 

Come on Lor, I know there is a boy. He is always smiling at you in the pictures, and I know you well enough to know that if there hadn't been one, you would have been complaining by now.

Lorelei smiled back at the pages. She glanced to the seat on the couch beside her. Seamus had fallen asleep hours ago. Crookshanks who made it a habit to sit with Lorelei in the evenings had curled up on his lap. 

You're very clever. Gramma Belle should be proud.

Spill it Lor.

So she did. She told her sister all about seamus and all of the friends she had made at Hogwarts. She even told her about her new enemy, Michael Cade. 

Wait, he said his dad was at Sawyer?

That's what he said during our sorting. 

Gramma Belle was talking to Mrs. O'Hera the other day, I was eavesdropping—don't tell. But I heard Mrs. O'Hera say that a Miles Cade has applied for a job at Sawyer for next year as potions master. Professor Tracey is retiring you know? Anyway, Gramma Belle got really upset. Apparently she knows the Cade guy. Mrs. O'Hera said the board is considering hiring him since he went to Sawyer, they want a former student teaching. You don't think its the same guy do you?

I really hope not Sarah Grace. From what I have heard about him, if it is the same person, that he is into some really dark magic. 

Lorelei was very concerned. Was this indeed the same Miles that her mother dated in school, the one who went dark and wanted to support the Dark Lord as a young man? She couldn't imagine what it would be like if he was teaching at Sawyer. She looked around the common room. It had gotten very late, only a few other Gryffindors were still up. 

-Sarah Grace, it is getting really late here, I should probably turn in. Let me know if you hear anything about about Miles Cade, okay?

Roger that, Lor  
Love you.

-Love you too kid. 

But Lorele wasn't tired. She shook Seamus to wake him. 

He sat up, sending Crookshanks to the floor, “What? Lor, what time is it?” he rubbed his eyes and looked at her, “What's wrong?” he asked. 

“It's after midnight, but forget about that, I need to tell you something.”

She told him everything about Michael. What he said during the sorting about the picture in his dads office, the picture that looked like her. And she told him everything she had ever heard about her mom's ex-boyfriend Miles. 

“But you don't think that's his dad do you? America is a pretty big place isn't it? Seamus asked Lorelei when she finished her story. 

“It is a big place but the magical community in America is a bit smaller. And it is looking like it very well may be Michael's dad. I don't think I could handle another year with him. 

“Well, if he is as into the Dark Arts as your grandmother says, maybe he won't get the job.”

“Yeah, I really hope you are right.”

It was well into the morning when they finally wandered off to bed. The sun was peaking out over the horizon. 

“Don't worry Lor, It will work out” Seamus said with a smile and kissed her on the forehead.

She smiled at him as he turned to head up the boys staircases. 

Lorelei drifted into and uneasy sleep and dreamed of a man who looked like an older Michael Cade. A man with a very sinister laugh and an evil gleam in his eyes.


	14. Christmas In The Castle

Professor McGonnagal did indeed come to collect the names of the students staying over Christmas break. Lorelei had decided to stay. Not wanting her to be alone, Seamus signed up to stay with as well. His mother seemed less than pleased but he didn't seem worried. 

“She will get over it” he said he said shrugging. They were in the common room, he had just received an owl just a few minutes before from his mother. Lorelei read the letter. It didn't seem as thought she would simply 'get over it'. But she didn't argue with him. It would be nice to have some company over the holiday. All of the friends she had made since arriving at Hogwarts seemed to be leaving for break. In fact, only 10 other Gryffindors were planning on staying. Most of which she had only met in passing. She was very surprised that Milo Wood would be staying. 

“My parents are going on holiday.” He told Lorelei when she inquired as to why he was staying. “My brother Oliver got them a trip to Greece. Dad likes old wizarding history. So they are really excited about going. I don't mind staying. I've heard the castle is amazing during Christmas.”

The day term ended Lorelei told her new friends goodbye as they deaded home. Lavender put on a good show before heading to the train station in the village. 

“Oh Lor, it's a shame that you aren't coming with me. The estate is gorgeous covered in snow.” She stated while giving Lorelei the briefest of hugs. 

“It's alright. I really want to see how pretty the castle is when its decorated.” Lorelei replied with a polite smile. 

Lavender went to join Ron who was waiting for her by the portrait hole. They had become very attached since their kiss after the first quidditch match. They could be found all over the castle kissing. Which Lorelei found amusing especially after Lavenders warning during the summer. 

That afternoon, Seamus went to the owlery with her so she could send gifts to her family. Professor Flitwick had indeed sent Oscar home at her request with a transportation spell so she needed to borrow a school owl to make the trip. She selected an eagle owl and tied the package to his leg. During their last visit to Hogsmeade Lorelei had gotten her sister a copy of Hogwarts, a History and an assortment of sweets from Honeydukes. She got her grandmother a new quill set with a very grand plume. And for her father, she had gotten a bottle of Madam Rosmerta's Oak Matured Meade. Since Lorelei was only sixteen, Madam Rosmerta agreed to mail the meade for her. 

 

Christmas morning dawned very bright, and very, very cold. Lorelei peaked out the window to see the grounds covered in a very thick blanket of snow. She dressed quickly and ran down to the common room, with the armful of presents that had been at the foot of her bed. She, Seamus and Milo had all agreed to spend the day together, and this included unwrapping their gifts. 

Milo came down first, and dumped his presents in a pile by the fire. 

“Where is Seamus,” he asked. 

“I don't think he has gotten up yet.”

“You want me to go get him up?” Milo asked. 

“No, I'll go. I'd like to surprise him.” she smiled and bound up the boys staircase. She went all the way up to the top and rapped on the door. There was a grunt from the other side, so she opened the door and peeked in. She scanned the room and saw that he was still sleeping. She ran across the room jumped on his bed, grabbing the pillow out from under his head.

“OY!” He shouted waking up with a start. “Who the bloody hell ---” he stopped yelling when he saw who was sitting on his legs. 

“How did you get up here?” He asked her sitting up. 

“I walked up the stairs genius. What'd you think I did to get up here?” 

“But boys cant get into the girls dorms...” he looked up at her guiltily. 

“And how exactly do you know that Mr. Finnigan?” She exclaimed hitting him with his own pillow. 

“Would you believe me if I told you I read it in a book” he asked sheepishly.

“Absolutely,” she paused. “NOT!” She hit him with the pillow again, laughing. “You're a dog Seamus Finnigan! Now get get up and get dressed. Milo and I have been waiting for you.”

“What if I don't want to get up,” he said smiling. “What if I wanted to pull you down onto this bed with me to knip a bit longer?” he tried to pull her down beside him. 

“Nope, lets go.” she said standing beside the bed and pulling on his arm. “Get up mister.” 

“Fine. I'm up, I'm up.” He said standing. “Are you happy now, woman?” 

She smiled at him, “Exceedingly. Now get dressed!” 

He pulled some clothes out of his wardrobe and went into the bathroom. When he was dressed they went downstairs, hand in hand. 

“You guys aren't going to be snogging all day are you” Milo asked when she saw them. 

“No,” Lorelei replied.

Seamus smiled and said “Maybe.”

Milo made a face of disgust. “At least you two won't be as gross as Lavender and the Weasley bloke. But keep it to a minimum would ya? I am just a kid after all”

Lorelei roared with laughter. “Milo, you remind me so much of my sister Sarah Grace. I think you two would be great friends. 

They sat down to open their gifts. Lorelei had gotten Milo a copy of Quidditch in the USA, a book detailing all of the teams from America, and a large box of sweets just like she had gotten her sister. 

“Thanks Lor!!” he exclaimed hopping from his seat on the floor to hug her. 

Seamus had gotten him a skiving snack box from Weasley Wizarding Weazies and some Peruvian instant darkness powder. “That's just in case any of those Slytherins try to hex you and we aren't around to stop them. It will make everything go dark, and you can make a quick get away.”

“Cool, thanks Seamus! That'll be handy!” Milo gave Seamus a high five. 

Milo had given Seamus a large box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and he got Lorelei a photo album with the Gryffindor crest on it. “It's so you can put all of your pictures from this year in it. That way you don't forget us.”

It was now Lorelei's turn to hug Milo. “I could never forget you guys. Especially you Milo.” She kissed his cheek and he blushed a deep red. 

Seamus opened the gift Lorelei had gotten him. Inside the box there were two smaller packages. “Open this one first” She said pointing at the slighlty larger of the pair. He unwrapped the box and howled with laughter. Sitting in his lap was a red metal canister with a silver nozzle and a black handle. Seamus was laughing so hard he was holding his sides and his face had become very red. Milo leaned in for closer inspection. 

“But I don't understand. What is that thing?” He asked. After all, he grew up in a wizarding household. But Seamus and Lorelei both had muggle dad's so they knew of both worlds. But Seamus was laughing too hard to explain, and the task fell to Lorelei. 

“Seamus has a habit of making things explode, and catching fire. This is called a fire extinguisher. Muggles used them to put out small fires. It's really just a prank” she laughed, “but he should probably hang on to it.” 

Milo laughed, “Is that why he always smells like a fire?” 

When the laughter subsided, Seamus opened the second box. Inside it was a grand silver pocket watch with his initials carved into the side of it.” 

“Oh wow, Lor! It's brilliant, thank you!” he kissed her cheek. “Hang on, is this a spot for a picture?” he asked noticing the empty pane in the watch. 

“It is” she replied. 

“Well where is my picture, Miss Ward?” 

“Oh, well I left it blank so you could put whatever you wanted into it.” 

“Then I need a picture of you don't I?” He asked with a grin. Here, open yours.” He nudged a small box in Lorelei's pile. 

She picked up the box and gave it a small shake. She tore away the paper and opened the box inside. Inside was a small silver chain with a charm in the shape of an owl surrounded by stars. Two of her most favorite things in the world. Her jaw fell open.

“But,” she stammered, “How did you know?”

“I heard you and Ginny talking a while back, and hand my mum find it for me.” he said smiling at her. “Do you like it?” 

“Like it? I love it Mr. Finnigan!” she leaned towards him and kissed him firmly on the lips. “You are a constant surprise.”

“There is one more thing,” he said, “but I couldn't wrap it. I'll just go get it really quickly.” he dashed up the stairs to his dorm and when he returned he was carrying a small black bundle. Just as he reached the couch she was sitting on the bundle picked up its head. It was a small black cat with jewel bright green eyes.”

“You got me a kitten?” she asked 

“Well, yes. You said you wanted one like this one, but couldn't find one in the Magical Menagerie on our last trip to Hogsmeade. I asked the bloke working in the shop if he could find one. I didn't think that he would actually pull it off, then this little guy showed up late last night.” He handed Lorelei the kitten. 

“Oh he's perfect!” She cooed as she hugged the kitten tightly to her chest. 

“You are a fantastic boyfriend Seamus Finnigan!” she said kissing him again as he sat down beside her. 

“You aren't half bad yourself, Miss Ward.” he kissed her on the forehead. 

“Ugh, will you two stop. You're going to ruin my appetite.” Milo said loudly. 

 

A few hours later, they headed down to the Great Hall for the Christmas feast. The castle was dressed with large festoons of holly. Large baubles were hanging on twelve large pine trees. All of the Gryffindors sat together. Lorelei noticed just how few students has actually stayed for the holiday. Michael Cade was at the slytherin table with a few of his broad friends. 

The food was better than Lorelei ever had while at Hogwarts. The three of them sat together, and pulled christmas crackers. The each gotten pocketfulls of new gifts. Lorelei even got a small golden collar with silver stars around it. After they ate more than they should have, the three of them headed back to Gryffindor Tower. They had started to climb the marble staircase when a voice called out. 

“Hey! Hey Ward, I'd like a word with you.” 

She knew who it was before she turned around, it was Michael Cade.

“And what do you want, Cade” Seamus said taking a few steps toward him. 

“Listen, I just wanted to apologize to her.” He looked to Lorelei, “I'm really sorry for hurting you in the quidditch match, I went too far.” 

“Yeah, you did!” Milo yelled at Michael 

“It's okay Milo, really.” Lorelei told him, placing her hand on his shoulder. “Cade, I'll take the high road on this one and forgive you. But next time, all bets are off.”

“Fair enough.” he said looking at his feet and shuffling off. 

Lorelei turned to walk away tugging Milo to come with her. Seamus hadn't moved. 

“You're really just going to forgive him?” He asked her. 

“Yes, I will forgive him, but I won't forget his actions. It's the ladylike the thing to do. I just plan to be very cautious when it comes to Michael Cade in the future. 

Which was a very smart idea indeed. Because Michael Cade and his gang of Slytherins were planning a nasty trick on her.


	15. Retaliations

Lorelei, Seamus and Milo spent the rest of the holidays together having snowball fights in the couryard and exploring the grougds during the day And in the evenings they could be found playing games in the common room. Seamus and Lorelei even taught Milo some of the muggle card games they knew. Milo also enjoyed playing with Lorelei's kitten, whom she named Finn. Lorelei sat back watching them play the evenings, and she wasn't sure which of the two was having a better time. 

As the new term begain, the teachers really started to pile on the homework. They claimed it was to prepare them for the N.E.W.T.S. (Nearly Exhausting Wizarding Tests) that they would be taking at the end of their 7th year. 

One morning, at breakfast Lorelei was reviewing her notes for Arithmancy with Hermione when the mail arrived. A small brown owl landed in front of them and stuck out his leg for Lorelei. She pulled the envelope from him and watched him take flight, leaving out the high windows that he just came in from. Lorelei turned her attention back to the envelope in her hand. It was made of thick yellow parchment and had her initials on the front. 

“What's that, Lor?” Seamus asked sitting down.

“I dunno. It just came.” Lorelei replied with a shrug. She tore open the envelope and a thick green liquid coated her hands. She cried out in pain. 

“Oh no.” Hermione said looking at the envelope that now lay on the table leaking ominously. “That is bubbotuber puss.”

Tears were now streaming down Lorelei's face and her hands were swelling to twice their size. The envelope had started to smolder on the table. 

“Here, lets get you to the hospital.” Hermione said reassuringly. “Madam Pomfrey can set you straight.” 

She and Seamus gathered Lorelei's things and lead her from the Great Hall. When they passed the Slytherin table Michael Cade was laughing raucously with his friends. “How's your morning, Ward? Get any good mail lately?”

“I am going to get him,” Seamus muttered helping her up the stairs. “He will not get away with this, Lor. I promise.”

Lorelei's hands were so swollen and her fingers so thick she couldn't move them. Heavy tears were still flowing down her face. “Not today Mr. Finnigan.” She gave him a weak smile. 

“How'd you know it was bubbotuber puss Hermione?” Seamus asked.

“Don't you remember, 4th year during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Rita Skeeter wrote all of those awful things about me in the daily prophet. I got a lot of nasty letters after that, but the worst was an envelope full of that stuff. It was awful. Malfoy saw me leaving the hall, I bet he gave Cade the idea.” she answered shaking her head. 

“Oh man, I forgot all about that.”

They arrived at the hospital wing and Madam Pompfrey ushered them inside and to an empty bed. 

“Back so soon, Miss Ward?” she chided kindly.

“Unfortunately” Lorelei said with a sigh holding up her hands. “I think you are grand, but we really should stop meeting like this.”

“I couldn't agree more,” she said shaking her head. She looked to Seamus and Hermione, “I've got her you two. You better be off or you'll be late to your lessons.”

“I'll come check on you at lunch,” Seamus said kissing her forehead. 

Hermione gave her a small wave and they set off together for their first class of the day. 

Lorelei was the only student in the hospital wing that day. She and Madam Pompfrey talked while lanced her fingers. She told Lorelei all about her training at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies in London. Lorelei who was very interested in Healing listened intently. 

“From the way I hear it Miss Ward,” Madam Pompfrey said with a smile, “You have top marks and you shouldn't have any trouble getting into a training program. I'd be more than happy to write you a recommendation. I'm not sure how much standing it would have in America, but I'd be more than happy to write it all the same. You are a very bright young witch and there is a whole world out there for you.”

“Thank you so much. It truly means so much to me.” Lorelei told her with a large smile. 

Seamus visited during lunch, with Ginny. They brought sandwiches and fruit from the Great Hall. 

“I talked to McGonnagal,” he told her frowning, “ but she said since we can't actually prove it was Cade, that there isn't anything she could do. I told you you shouldn't have forgiven him. 

“Don't worry. I have a plan” Ginny said looking at Lorelei. “My brothers make this candy you see, puking pastilles. We have a few to some Slytherins last year when we were in a fix. Did the trick.”

Seamus grinned. “That's brilliant.”

The bell sounded and they left for afternoon classes. Madam Pomfrey came in to check her hands agai soon after and cleared her to leave for dinner. She gave her a small bottle of potion to soak her hands in. “This is Essence of Dittany. It will help with the pain and healing of the wounds. You'll be good as knew in a few days.” 

“Thank you again Madam Pomfrey. You really are the best. 

She smiled at Lorelei. “Off you go now. Don't keep Mr. Finnigan waiting. 

She headed straight to the Great Hall for dinner. Milo came scurrying through the doors, and seemed to trip over his own feet. He fell to the floor and dropped the bag of sweets he was carrying right by Michael Cade and the other Slytherins. Milo kneeled to pick them up and was shoved away by a rough hand. 

“You dropped them, now they are ours. Beat it” Cade growled at at Milo who scampered away as quickly as he could and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. 

A few moments later several of the Slytherins, Cade included could be seen darting from the hall. Several of them had green faces and looked like they were about to be sick. Others had bloody noses. 

Lorelei looked at Seamus who smiled. “We mixed in some nosebleed nougat.”


	16. The Notebook

After the incident with the sweets the Gryffindors were on alert when anywhere near the Slytherins who had taking to hexing them in the corridors. Poor Milo had ended up in the hospital at least once a week since then. Seamus had starting escorting him around the castle as often as he could. Lorelei and a few of the older students taught him how to disarm an attacker as well. 

Seamus and Dean also kept roaring 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!' at each other, something Lorelei didn't understand until she was told about their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in their 4th year. 

“Moody was the best we ever had,” Seamus said. 

“The best? Forgetting Lupin are you?” Dean asked with a puzzled look. “Lupin was an amazing teacher.”

“Aye. I suppose you're right. Lupin was pretty good. Shame about him being a werewolf and all.”

Lorelei choked on the water she was sipping. “I'm sorry, a werewolf? Your teacher was a werewolf?!”

“Yea,” Seamus said with a laugh. “Lavender didn't tell you that in one of your letters?” 

“No, I think I would remember if she had. What did he do when the full moon came? Did he leave the grounds?” 

“The way we hear it,” Dean answered, “is that Snape, who was potions master at the time, made him the wolfsbane potion and he just locked himself in his office.” 

“Bless, that is dangerous. When did he get bitten, do you guys know?” 

Hermione had joined them at their table in the common room, “Bitten, what are you all talking about?”

Lorelei looked up at her, “Your Defense teacher 3rd year. Some werewolf named Lupin. What do you know about him, when did he get bitten?”

Hermione frowned and looked around before replying. “Professor Lupin was the best teacher we ever had. I was very sad to see him go. He really was quite wonderful. From what I know he was bitten as a child, before he came to Hogwarts.” 

“They let him attend school? Wow. That is wild.” She paused to laugh, “I bet he was wild.”

“He actually had a group of friends here at school that helped keep him in line. Lupin was a top student and became a Prefect while he was here.”

“How do you know so much about Lupin Hermione?” Lorelei asked.

“Because one of his best friends was James Potter, Harry's father.”

“Blimey, I didn't know that” Dean said in awe. 

“Me either,” Seamus said shaking his head. “No wonder Lupin took so much interest in Harry that year. He even taught him how to preform a patronus.”

Lorelei couldn't believe what she was hearing. “A patronus? In 3rd year? A real corpeal patronus?”

Hermione nodded and said, “Last year he taught Dumbledore's Army how to produce one too. Almost everyone mastered it. It was remarkable.”

Lorelei looked across the room at Harry Potter. He was sharing a couch with Ginny Weasley and studying his potions book. Lorelei had a new respect for him. 

She looked at Hermione, “Maybe he'd make a fair Defense teacher.”

Dean and Seamus laughed and Hermione said, “Harry potter, a teacher? No way. He has plans to become an Auror.”

Lorelei nodded, “I can see that. The training is intense, but if he is as good as you guys say he is, then he shouldn't have a problem. Grampa always talked about his training. He even came here for a few months to train.”

Seamus looked at her “I didn't know your granddad was an Auror.” 

“Yea, he and his brothers all were.” she said simply before returning to her work. 

Seamus could tell it was a story she wasn't ready to repeat just yet. 

 

The atmosphere around the castle approaching the easter holidays had shifted. There were whispers around the castle that more and more families had been attacked. Students had left school, and hadn't returned. Lorelei noticed that it had been getting progressively worse all year. 

Lorelei was working late studying with Hermione. Seamus had fallen asleep again on the couch beside her. She looked over to make sure that he was fast asleep. 

“Hermione,” Lorelei said softly, “Can I ask you a question?” 

Hermione looked up, “Of course you can.”

“How bad has it been here? With You-Know-Who?” 

Hermione closed the book she had been reading. “It has been pretty bad, actually.” 

“How bad tell me, please. I know things are different since the beginning of the year.”

“It is really bad, Lor. There have been muggles murdered, and even more missing. Voldemort is recruiting.” Lorelei shuddered at The Dark Lords name. “The death eaters have been terrorizing the country. I know that there are followers in other countries, and we know that Voldemort is recruiting dark creatures to his side as well, like Giants for a start.”

“So the whispers are true?”

“Yes. And it is only going to get worse.” 

“Gramma Belle has been really vague with the letters that she has sent me about what is going on at home. Sarah Grace however has said a little bit more.”

“What has she said?”

“She has mentioned several families who have disappeared. One of which she heard Gramma Belle saying has gone into hiding.” 

“I hope they stay safe. Please keep your ears open because it really is going to get worse. There is a group of witches and wizards here in Britain, who have been working tirelessly to find as many people to stand against Voldemort and fight when the time comes.”

“Do you really think there will be a fight?” 

“Absolutely. I don't know when, but it will happen.” 

Lorelei put her hand in her face and sighed. When she looked back up, Hermione asked, “How bad was it in America, have you heard any stories from back then?” 

“Yeah, my Grampa was an Auror during the war. It wasn't half as bad there as it was here, I know that for sure. But there where groups of witches and wizards who were involved with the Dark Arts. hey did some of the same things, trying to recruit people to their cause. They weren't as violent. The didn't kill anyone, not that I know of anyway. But they did send people here to join You-Know-Who. I do know that for sure.”

“There were tons of international witches and wizards who joined Voldemort last time, same thing is happening this time.” 

Lorelei nodded. “I can see how that will work to his advantage. Larger numbers, no one knows who to trust. It's a great tactic.” 

“It is, and it's making things difficult for everyone. The Ministry is chasing their tails at best. No one is talking out of fear. They don't want Voldemort to know that they are cooperating, it would put their whole families at risk if they cooperated with the ministry.” 

Seamus stirred on the couch and Lorelei reached out to touch his face, he burrowed back into his pillow and lightly began to snore. “Are the rumors true about Harry?” 

“Rumors?”

“Everyone says he is the chosen one, that he is going to be the one to put and end to You-Know-Who.”

“I, I really don't know,” Hermione stammered, “There is a connection between them of course with their history. But I don't know who will be the end of Voldemort.”

There were goosebumps on Lorelei's arms. She looked at Hermione, “You will stand and fight won't you?”

“Of course I will. I know that most of us will, especially those of us that were in Dumbledore's Army last year. I know there is something brewing, you can tell in the air. Everything is so much different.” 

 

It was several weeks later when Lorelei heard just how bad things were getting back home. She was in the common room working on homework when there was the tinkling of a bell coming from her school bag. 

“What is that noise?” Ginny asked. 

“Must be my sister writing to me. I haven't heard from her in a few days.” She pulled out her journal, and flipped it open.

LORELEI

LOR. ARE YOU THERE?

LOR???

Lorelei scribbled a response as quickly as she could.

-I'm here. What is the matter?

You told me to tell you if I heard anything else about Miles Cade. Well, I did. Apparently he is coming to town this week to speak to the school board about the job. Gramma Belle is planning on going to protest. 

-Have you heard why? 

I heard her and dad talking the other night. I was supposed to have been in bed but I wanted a drink of water. 

-What did you hear Sarah Grace?

I didn't hear all of it but dad doesn't want you going to sawyer if he is there. When I heard dad talking about magic I knew it must be bad. According to him Miles Cade was really big into the dark arts. Gramma didn't argue the point so he must be right. She said she will do whatever she can to keep him from getting the job. 

-What ever happened must have been bad. 

That isn't the worst of it Lor. Dad thinks that Miles had something to do with Mom's death. He blames him at least. I heard him. He said it was all his fault. That the last time he tried to get a job at Sawyer she died. That Mom would still be around if it weren't for him. 

-What? Dad thinks that Miles killed Mom?

Ginny who had been reading over Lorelei's shoulder, gasped. “Michael Cade's father?”

“I think so, i've been trying to put the pieces together all year.”

Lor, I think you may need to do some extra digging. 

-I may have to. But I don't know how I will get close enough to him to find out anything. We aren't exactly friends. 

You know how. You are gonna have to shift. 

-I don't think I want to go that far.

It may be the only way. 

-I hope you are wrong

I gotta go. Gramma Belle is calling me. I will write you if I hear anything else. Love you.

-Love you too kid. 

Lorelei closed the book and tucked it back into her bag. 

“Shift? What did she mean by that?” Ginny asked. 

“I can't show you in here.” Lorelei replied scanning the common room. She saw Seamus and motioned to him to come to her. He walked over with a puzzled expression. She took his hand, “lets go for a walk.

Lorelei grabbed her school bag, and tugged Seamus behind her and stood in the corridor outside Gryffindor tower. Ginny followed them and they walked to the nearest empty classroom. Lorelei told them everything she knew about her mother's death. 

“I'm going to tell you all of this, and then i'll explain what Sarah Grace meant.” She took a deep breath “When I was ten, my mom Paige was working on a potion, something new. She had this journal that she kept all of her notes in a journal. I've looked over it a bunch of times. It seems to make sense, the theory behind the potion,” she told them. 

“What what she working on?” Ginny asked her. 

“She was trying to brew a potion that would protect the drinker from two of the unforgivable curses.”

“Wait a minute,” Seamus said. “That isn't possible.” 

Lorelei shook her head. “I know. But Mom was trying anyway. I have her notes, let me show you.” she pulled a very battered journal out of her bag. The book was bound in black leather, and it was old. The pages of parchment were stained with age. She flipped the pages open to the back of the book. There were lists of ingredients, there were notes scribbled all over the pages. She held the book out for them to see. 

Seamus took the book and stared at the pages. “Wow, Lor. Your Mom really was really trying everything.” Seamus was never very good in practical potions but he wasn't half bad at the theory, his grades were good enough to understand what he was looking at. He showed Ginny the book. 

“I'm not as advanced as you guys at potions, but this is incredible. Have you shown this to Slughorn?”

“No, but I've been thinking about it. It looks like it makes sense to me. I haven't attempted to make it but it seems like it would work.” 

Lorelei took the book back and poured over the pages. “The reason she died is in this book. And I want to find the answers. Everything my Gramma Belle said about Miles and how it is his fault. I need to know what happened.” 

“So this is supposed to shield the drinker from the cruciatis curse and the imperious curse?” Seamus asked sitting down on a desk. 

“That was Mom's goal. She made notes in the margins on several pages. Little scribbles about mind control and pain. I've heard Gramma talk about how much Mom worked on this, that she was sure some of her friends from school had been forced to do bidding for dark wizards and witches.” 

Seamus reached out for Lorelei's hand, “But it didn't work Lor, it poisoned her.” 

“Seamus look at these ingredients, they don't add up to poison.” she pushed the book back at him. 

He took the book from her, and closed it. “But Lor how are you going to find get information out of Cade? 

“Yeah, what did Sarah Grace mean when she said you would have to shift?” Ginny asked. 

“I am going to show you, but don't freak out or anything okay?” she waited for them to nod before she shifted.

One minute there was a small girl with curls standing in front of them, the next there was a cat. Long haired and tabby with green eyes. The cat swished its long tail a few times and stared at them. No one moved. Then the cat changed, and Lorelei was sitting in front of them once again. 

“WHOA!” Ginny exclaimed..

“You're an animagus?” Seamus asked breathlessly.


	17. The Big Shift

“Yes,” Lorelei replied with a small laugh. 

“But how in the bloody hell do you know how to do that?!” Seamus asked, jumping to his feet. 

“It's something my friends and I at Sawyer were researching 4th year. Just to see how it was done. I decided I wanted to try it. So I did. I studied for a year and a half, and with Gramma Belle's help, I finished it. I'm registered with the American Ministry. I don't shift much.” 

“Why do you call it shifting?” Ginny asked. 

“That is just what Sarah Grace calls it.” she replied. “It just kinda stuck with us.”

Lorelei looked at Seamus who was still staring at her. “I wasn't going to say anything while I was here. Hermione already felt liked I stole her thunder when I got here. I don't want her to think that I am trying to out do her. I count her as a friend, And I would really like her to stay my friend. I have a feeling having a friend like her will be pertinent.”

“But this is so cool!” Ginny said giving Lorelei a big smile. 

Seamus still looked shocked. “Do it again,” he said with a smile. 

Lorelei transfigured again. She sat as a small tabby looking at him. She bumped her head against his leg, and rubbed her side against him. She sat on her haunches and meowed at him. 

“Okay, I can't kiss you while you're a cat. Could you change back please?” he laughed. 

She changed back to her normal form. “Why do you want to kiss me Mr. Finnigan?” 

“Because you're brilliant, and I am so glad that you are mine.”

Ginny groaned as Seamus pulled Lorelei towards him and kissed her. He broke away laughing. “I don't want to hear anything from you, Weasley. First I had to see you and Thomas snogging all over the place, now it's you and Potter. 

Ginny blushed, “Yeah, well things change.” She looked at Lorelei and asked, “But how are you going to use your ability to get any information?”

“That is easy. I am going to sneak into the Slytherin common room as a cat and spy on them. I will spend all weekend in there if I have to.”

“Don't spend all weekend Miss Ward. I need you to sneak into my dorm as a cat. When I pull the curtains closed around my bed, you can change back into your normal form.” Seamus was laughing as his cheeks flushed.

“Fat chance. There is a prefect in that dorm!” she laughed at him. “Could you imagine McGonnagal's face if I got caught?”

Laughing they went back to the common room. Seamus was wondering aloud where the Slytherins common room might be. 

“I can just ask Harry,” Ginny said. 

“How would he know?” Lorelei asked. 

“He and Ron sneaked in once, 2nd year. Harry told me not too long ago. They used polujuice potion to get in.”

Lorelei laughed. “ Seriously? Okay, well be casual about it. Don't make it obvious, I don't want anyone to know what we are up to.”

“No problem, I'll find out tomorrow.” Ginny replied.

The next day, Ginny slipped a small piece of parchment into Lorelei's hand at dinner. It only had one sentence on it. 

Far left dungeon corridor.

Saturday morning after breakfast, she told Seamus goodbye in an empty corridor. She transfigured into the tabby cat and wandered off towards the dungeons. She prowled along and when a group of young Slytherins walked past her, she followed closely behind. 

“Veritiserum,” Said the tall blonde girl in the group. 

The stone wall opened. Lorelei took her chance and dashed in between the girl. She slid in quickly and bounded down the steps leading to the main sitting area. She walked though the common room, and found Cade in a chair against a far wall. She curled up under the chair and waited. 

She didn't have to wait very long. Malfoy came in with Crabbe and Goyle. 

“Cade, did you hear from your father,” Goyle asked. “Did he get that job?” 

“The school board hasn't decided. There is a former teacher who is trying to stonewall him.”

“That Martin witch that you mentioned before?” Malfoy sneered. “Didn't you say that is Ward's grandmother?” 

“Yeah, she is supposed to be brilliant.” 

“Who cares if she is brilliant?” Crabbe asked. 

“She is just smart that is all I'm saying. Dad always said good things about her.”

“Well, do you know why she is blocking his appointment,” Draco asked. 

“Dad won't tell me. But I did hear him and mom talking before I left for Hogwarts, they had a huge fight. Dad told her that he wanted to move back to South Carolina. He grew up there, and misses it. But Mom doesn't want to, she hates the East Coast. She's gone to Sawyer a few time, being Headmistress at Bay Area, she has to, ya know?'

Malfoy nodded his head, “Yeah, that is typical. My dad was on the Board of Governers here for a while, he talke about the other heads of schools coming in for big meetings. Especially when they were planning the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It took years to come to an agreement on that.”

“One time when I was about nine or so, Dad had applied for a job at Sawyer for the first time. Mom had been made headmistress the year before. She didn't want to move because she wouldn't be guaranteed a job there. She went to Sawyer with dad and interviewed with the board. Mom was going to apply for the transfiguration job, and dad the potions job. The Martin witch was on the board at back then. There was already a potions master there, Paige Ward, Martin's daughter. Apparently she was talking a leave of absence to do research on some potion she had been working on.”

“But what does that have to do with anything?” Malfoy asked him. 

“I'm getting there. Dad was going for her job. Apparently after their interview, Mom and Dad fought while they were there, in the Inn they were staying in. Dad yelled at mom for something, he kept saying that she was jealous. They didn't see the guy from the board there, he went to ask them some more question, but after seeing the fight, he told them that they weren't level headed enough to teach there. 

“ The next day mom went to talk to Paige Ward, saying that since Paige knew Dad from school that maybe she could help change their minds. Dad found out what she was doing and went to stop her. Mom left before dad did though. Dad told her to leave, so he could apologize. That is when I found out that Dad dated Paige.”

“Really?” Malfoy asked in surprise. 

“Yeah, before coming here, I went into dad's office one day. He left the door open, and I wanted to sneak in and grab a book of hexes he never let me look at. There was a drawer that was slightly opened on his desk and a picture in it caught my eye. It was of a pretty witch with a big smile. I pulled it out and looked at it. I didn't know who she was, so I flipped the picture over and saw the name 'Paige Martin'. When I first saw Lorelei at the sorting it was like seeing a ghost.”

“But ghosts are transparent,” Crabbe said with a blank look. 

“It's a figure of speech, genius.” Cade said with a laugh. He continued, “So anyway, they didn't get the job and they came home. Paige never got the chance to talk to anyone though, because she died the next day. The potion she was working on something when wrong. She tried it on herself, and she died. 

“I still can't believe you think Ward is pretty.” Goyle said laughing at Cade.

“She is though, there is no denying it.” Cade said. 

“She is.” Malfoy agreed. 

At that Lorelei had heard enough. She crawled out from under the chair and stretched. She went and waited by the door until it opened. At her first opportunity, she darted out the door and up the corridor. She didn't stop running until she got to the portrait of The Fat Lady. She changed back into her normal form, and the fat lady said, “How did you do that?” 

“I'm an animagus, but never mind that now, Trecle tart, trecle tart!”

“No need to shout,” the fat lady said swinging forward on her hinges. 

She climbed through the portrait hole and found Seamus. 

“Hey Lor,” he said with a smile. He was sitting with Dean. “How was the library?”

“Ya know, Lots of dusty books and whispering.” she said bouncing on her heels anxiously. “Can we take a walk?” 

“Sure thing.”

“I'm going to run up and get something really quick. I will be right back.”

She went upstairs and got the purple journal she used to talk to her little sister. On the way back out fo the common room with Seamus she nodded to Ginny in the corner. 

Ginny followed behind them a few minutes later. They went to the same empty class room as a few days before. She told them everything she had just heard. 

“So do you think that Miles Cade sabotaged your mom?” Ginny asked. 

“Yeah, I do. It's the only thing that makes any sense. He was at the house the day before Mom died.”

“But how would he have done it,” Seamus asked. “He wasn't there that day. It's not like he could have slipped something in her cauldron.”

“No, but he could have tampered with her stores.” Lorelei said resting her hands on her hips. 

“And you're gonna prove that how?”

“Gramma Belle locked mom's stuff up after she did. She always said that there were too many hazards in there for me and Sarah Grace. She was so little then, four years old, and she got into everything!”

“So when you get home, you're going to plunder through the stores?” Seamus asked.

“Nope.” she said with a smile, holding up the journal. “Sarah Grace can do it for me.”

“But will she know what she is looking for?” 

“Yes. You don't live with Gramma Belle and not know basic potions ingredients. The items on mom's list are really common. 

She opened the journal to a blank page. 

-Sarah Grace, I need a little favor. 

A few minutes later the book glowed in response. 

“It's so early Lor. I'm going to beat you. What do you what?”


	18. Sarah Grace, PI

-Sarah Grace, I need you to do some snooping.

Snooping?

-Yes, I got some info about Cade. I need you to check something for me, and I need you to do it when no one else is around.

What do I need to do Lor?

-You have to go into mom's study.

What!? I can't go in there, Dad and Gramma Belle would be so mad. 

-That is why you need to do it when no one else is home. 

Okay. I don't like this, but okay. 

-That's my girl.

What am I looking for?

-I need you to check moms potion stores. 

Okay, am I looking for anything in particular?

-Yeah. I'm going to give you a list of items and you need to check them. They are all things you're familiar with. Find the jars, and make sure they are okay, like they don't smell funny, nothing else is in them etc. 

Okay. But why?

Seamus and Ginny were reading over Lorelei's shoulder. She looked at them, “How much of this should I tell her?”

“She's a smart girl. Tell her just enough, but not everything.” Ginny encouraged.

Lorelei told her just enough of the story to appease her. She didn't think Sarah Grace could process all of the information. 

-Something is off in the potions journal and the house guests. She wrote. I want to make sure nothing had been messed with. 

Okay, give me the list. Gramma and I have lessons all morning, and then I am going to Violet's house this afternoon for tea.--Kill me now please-- But Gramma Belle has to go to the plantation house one day this week. I'll beg off so I can stay here, then when dad goes to the inn, I'll do it. 

-Okay, that sounds like a plan. But do you know where Gramma keeps the key? 

I don't need a key. I'll just pick the lock. 

-I don't wanna know how you know how to do that. Just don't get caught. 

Roger that. Gramma is up, I gotta go. Love you-Know-Who

-Love you too

“Okay, so now we just wait, right?” Seamus said. 

“Right.” Lorelei nodded, closing the journal. She started to cry. Seamus pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her tightly. “I just can't believe that he may have poisoned my mom. She was a great person, she was fair and kind. She worked so hard trying to make this potion, to better the whole wizarding world.”

Seamus rubbed his hands on her back. “There, there Lass. You'll get to the bottom of it. I know you will.” 

Lorelei nodded against his chest. 

“Why don't we go get something to eat, its nearly dinner time.” 

“Okay,” Lorelei said pulling herself up straight. “Am I all puffy?” 

Ginny laughed and nodded her head. 

“Maybe a little, but you're still beautiful to me.” He said and kissed her forehead. He stood up and helped pull her to her feet. 

“Lets go Mr. Finnigan,” she said. 

He took her hand and lead her to the corridor and towards The Great Hall. Ginny went off to sit with Harry at the end of the table. Lorelei was picking at her dinner, Seamus and Dean were talking to a few of the younger Gryffindors about pranks they were working on. Lavender and Parvati approached Lorelei. 

“Whey are you all red? Have you been crying?” Lavender asked sounding genuinely concerned. “Yeah, but I'm fine, really.”

“Was it Finnigan?' Parvati asked 

“What, Seamus? No, he didn't do anything to me. We are fine, better than fine actually,” Lorelei replied. 

“Well then, what is wrong?” Lavender pushed. 

“Nothing is wrong. I've just been homesick, that is all.”

“Okay, well if he messes up, let us know we can take care of it.” Lavender told her giving her a swift hug.

Seamus walked up just as Lavender was releasing her. “Hey ladies,” he said with a smile. 

They ignored him and walked away scowling. 

“What the bloody hell was that all about,” he asked. 

“I'm not sure honestly. They could tell I had been crying, I think that maybe they thought you broke up with me or something.”

“Well that is ridiculous, but why would they think that anyway?”

“I dunno. Maybe they think you are going to end up hurting me.”

“No way, Lass. You're stuck with me.” He replied with a smile. He took her hand and they went back to Gryffindor Tower. 

Lorelei and the rest of the 6th years, were studying extra hard during the coming week. Exams were approaching and she was determined to make top marks. She could see the tension among the other students as well, especially the 5th and 7th years. 

 

One evening, Lorelei was laying on her bed, going over some notes when she heard the soft tinkling of a bell. She rolled over quickly and grabbed her journal off the floor. 

Lor?

-I'm here Sarah Grace.

Okay so I went into Mom's study.

-What did you find?

Mom had some charts on the walls, big stacks of books, everything was all dusty. I don't think anyone has been in there for ages. I'm still sneezing.

-There is a tonic for that in the kitchen. But did you check the stores, her potions ingredients?

Yeah. I checked all of the jars you told me to. At first I didn't think anything was wrong. But the mookshood smelled funny. So I dumped it out on the desk to check it. 

-Was there anything else in there with it?

Yep.

-What else was in there?

Well at first I couldn't tell. It looked like crushed bone. So I checked a book that was in there. She has a copy of the same book Gramma Belle teaches us out of. Anyway, I was checking and I realized it was crushed boomslang fang. 

-Are you sure?

Positive. I checked it three times. The book says the fangs give off a funny odor.

-Yeah, they smell like cooked onions. 

That is exactly what the jar smelled like when I opened it but also kinda sweet. Like onions and sugar.

-That makes sense, monkshood smells sweet.

Boomslangs are poisonous Lor. The fangs are only used in poisons. Why was it in mom's jar, and how did she not notice?

-Mom wouldn't have thought to check it. They were her stores, in her house. She was the only person who ever went up there. 

Who do you think did it Lor? Was it Miles Cade?

-I'm not sure, but I intend to find out. I need to get to sleep kid, it's really late here. Love you. 

Love you too.

 

Lorelei snapped the journal shut and laid on her back, but it was hours before she slept. In her dream that night, she dreamed of her mother, she was laughing as usual. When Lorelei woke up she had a hollow felling in her chest. 

 

She showed the journal to Ginny during breakfast. Ginny read the conversation between Sarah Grace and Lorelei quickly. 

“So someone added the fangs to the jar without her knowing?”

“Miles did it,” Lorelei told her. “It had to have been him, he was in the house.”

“Yea, but his wife was too.”

“She was, but what reason would she have to poison to my mother?”

“What reason would he?”

“He was into the Dark Arts, Gramma Belle said so. She has always said he was trouble.”

“But he loved her once, didn't he? Why would he try to kill her, why would he want to?”

“I really don't know,” Lorelei said shaking her head. “But something happened.”

Lorelei sat in the common room that night, flipping though her mom's potion book. Finn was curled up beside her and Seamus was sitting in the floor by her feet writing his potions essay. Slughorn had given him extra homework for making his cauldron explode during their previous lesson. She snapped the book closed and dropped it to the floor, making him jump.

“Blimey Lor!” he exclaimed. “Don't do that.”

“Sorry,” she said grudgingly. “I just can't figure out why Miles would do it.” She had caught him up on Sarah Grace's discovery earlier during the day. 

“Well getting mad won't help ya do it.” He picked up the journal and handed it to Lorelei. “Looks like you broke it.” 

“What,” she asked grabbing the book from his hands. He was right. The back cover was ripped in the corner. The tear was a few inches wide. “There is something under the leather.” 

She put her finger under the lip of the tear and pulled to make it wider. It slowly grew and Lorelei stuck her fingers inside of it. She pulled out several pieces of folded parchment. They were letters. She read through them several times. It wasn't until the third time reading though them that she actually understood what she was reading. 

“Oh my gracious,” She said looking at Seamus.

“What's wrong Lor?”

“It wasn't Miles. He didn't do it.”


	19. The Letters and The Future

Seamus looked at her with surprise, “Are you sure?”

She handed him the letter. 

 

My Dearest Paige, 

I know that I made all of the wrong choices in school. I know why you chose to end things.My obsession with the Dark Arts was misguided. I am and will be eternally grateful for your forgiveness of my indiscretions, and for your willingness to help me get the job at Sawyer. I miss being at home, California isn't for me. I think that the job will be an excelled way for me to let Gwendolyn know that I am leaving her. Maybe one day I will be able to reclaim your heart. I don't expect you to leave Timothy, but if anything were to ever happen, I will be waiting for my chance. 

The next page read, 

Paige, 

Gwendolyn has decided to apply at Sawyer as well. She became pretty irate when I told her that I was planing on leaving. She actually accused me of doing this to try to get back with you. Our interviews are to be next week. Please steer clear of her while she is there. Her suspicions and jealousy has gotten out of hand. She saw the letter you sent last week, wishing me good luck on the job. I don't want her to cause a scene. 

The last page read, 

Paige, 

As the interviews get closer I am becoming more and more nervous. But today when I arrived at school I had something else to think of. 

Someone broke into my stores. I hate thievery, more than anything. I don't use crushed boomslang fangs very often so it isn't a huge loss but it is rather obnoxious. 

 

Seamus finished reading the letters, his face was pale and his eyes wide. “Lor, what are you going to do?” 

“I've got to talk to Gramma Belle. I need to send her a letter, right away.”

Lorelei wrote a letter to her Grandmother that night, explaining the information that she found out. She knew that she would be upset that Sarah Grace had gone into her Mom's study, but it was a risk she was willing to take. Gwendolyn poisoned her mother, Lorelei would take any punishment Gramma Belle thought was necessary. She knew she wouldn't sleep that night. She spent the evening pacing the common room while Seamus and Finn slept on a couch by the fire. As soon as the the light of the dawn began to invade the darkened sky she went to the Owlry. She sent the letter she wrote as well as the letters she found in her Mom's book. She selected a long distance approved owl and attached the letter to his leg and took him to the window. As the bird took flight, she heard footsteps on the stone steps leading up to the Owlry. 

As she turned to leave, Michael Cade walked in. 

“Well, well, If it isn't the perfect Miss Ward.” 

“Cade,” she said with a curt nod. She made a move to go to the door, and found it blocked by him. “Please let me by.”

“Why would I want to do that?” he asked her. 

“I just want to go back to my dorm. Please just let me by.”

“Back to your boyfriend?” 

“Among others.”

“What do you see in him anyway? It's not like there is a future there, you'll be going home soon.” 

“I'm not discussing this with you,” She said blushing, trying to push by him. He stopped her by grabbing her shoulders. “Please just let me go.”

Michael stepped in front of her again. She looked up just in time to see him lean in to kiss her. There was no where for her to go, she was against a wall. She pushed him away as hard as she could to make it stop. 

“What the bloody hell is going on?” 

Seamus was standing on the top of the stone steps. Michael Cade backed away from Lorelei who was now crying stepped towards Seamus. 

“He wouldn't let me leave, he grabbed me and kissed me.”

Seamus looked at the other boy who looked thoroughly embarrased. 

“I was just, I--” Michael stammered. 

Seamus looked back to Lorelei and took her head. As they turned to head down the steps, Cade called out, “You're not so tough are you Irishman.”

Seamus swung before Lorelei knew what happened and Cade fell to the floor, holding his eye. “Don't touch her again. Do you understand me?”

He lead Lorelei down for breakfast without saying a word. Lorelei wasn't sure how to start a conversation. They ate in silence and he wandered off with Dean after a planting a swift kiss on her forehead. She struggled that day in her classes and decided to go to bed without dinner. She was too afraid that Seamus was still mad at her. 

Ginny found her curled up on her bed crying. “What's the matter Lor?” she asked sitting on the foot of the bed beside Finn. She scratched him the ears and looked at Lorelei expectantly. 

Lorelei sat up and pulled her pillow to her chest. “I think Seamus is mad at me.”

“What makes you think that?” 

Lorelei told her what happened that morning. “So that is why Cade has a black eye! He is telling everyone that he got hit by a bludger during quidditch practice.” Ginny said with a laugh. “Seamus isn't mad at you, he sent me up here to look for you. He actually seems pretty worried. He's in the common room, you might wanna get down there before he tries to climb the staircase himself.”

“I didn't want Cade to kiss me. He just backed me up against that wall after he said that stuff about me leaving Hogwarts.”

“Do you want to stop seeing Seamus when you leave?” Ginny asked her. 

“Of course not.”

“Then make sure he knows that. I have never seen him interested in a girl like he has been with you this year. Some 4th year from Ravenclaw was flirting with him in the courtyard the other day and he ignored her completely. I doubt you have anything to worry about when you leave. Come on, go downstairs with me.” Ginny pulled Lorelei to her feet and frogmarched her to the bathroom. “But wash your face first, you are very red.”

“Perfect.”

Seamus was waiting for her a the foot of the staircase. He greeted her with a huge smile and a tight hug. “There you are Lass. I was beginning to think you were never coming out of that dorm.” 

“I thought you were mad at me,” she whispered into his shoulder. 

“Mad at you? For what Lor?” 

“Cade kissing me.” 

“That jerk kissed you. You pushed him away, immediately. Why in the world would I be upset with you?” 

“I don't know, just worried you thought I wanted it to happen.”

“Lor you were crying. I could tell that you didn't want that oaf to kiss you,” He said laughing. He pulled her over to their usual couch in the common room. He sat down and pulled her close to him. 

They sat that way for a long time. Lorelei was thinking about what would happen within the next month, the thought of leaving made her uneasy. She wanted to stay at Hogwarts. She had even gone to McGonnagal earlier that day and asked if she could extend her stay through 7th year. But McGonnagal told her that the exchange program was set up for one year of studies only. 

“Seamus,” she said sitting up. “What is going to happen when I go home?” 

“What do you mean Lor?”

“When I go back to Sawyer, what is going to happen with us?”

“Well, I'm going to get an owl, and we are going to write. And when we finish school we can figure out what to do.”

“So you don't want to just... go our own ways when I go home?”

He took his hand in hers. “Lor, you're not getting off that easy. I told you, I am not going anywhere. Do you want to go our own ways?” 

“Gracious no!” she exclaimed a little louder than she intended. Several people around them looked over at them in curiosity. Lorelei blushed and gave a weak laugh, “Sorry that was loud.”

“Look Lorelei, you are the funniest, prettiest, smartest witch I have ever met. And you, for whatever reason, like me. I am going to hang on to you as long as I possibly can. I will be here until you decide that you don't want me anymore.”

“I'm not sure that will happen Mr. Finnigan.”

“Well then, that is the best thing that I have ever heard.” He kissed her, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. There were a few whistles, and he pulled away. His face was read and he pressed his forehead against hers. “I love you Miss Ward.”

Lorelei who had her eyes closed forgot how to breathe. She opened them and looked at him. Her sweet boyfriend, who never had a cross word to say, who was always there for her when she needed him. 

She smiled at him, “I love you too, Mr. Finnigan.” She kissed him again and for a moment forgot all about her mom, and the boomslang fangs.


	20. Answers

Lorelei waiting impatiently for a reply from her Grandmother. She asked Sarah Grace every day if the owl had arrived. May was almost over and exams were looking them in the face. On top of that they also had their apparation lessons. Seamus wasn't very good at it, but he was trying his best. Lorelei was distracted but did okay. It wasn't until her second lesson that she successfully apparated into her hoop. All of the 6th years were in The Great Hall for these lessons. Seamus was beside her each time and cheered for her when she pulled it off. She did the same for him when he succeeded in their fourth lesson. 

They were in dinner one night when Cade sstrolled over to the Gryffindor table. 

“Good news Ward. My dad got the potions job at Sawyer. Looks like I'll be seeing you around campus next year.” He blew her a kiss and Seamus jumped up. Dean who was sitting side him grabbed him by the robes and pulled him to his seat. 

“This place is crawling with teachers mate, let it go for now.” Dean told him.

“I'm going to end him. I swear, if he touches her again, I'm gonna do a lot worse than black his eye.”

Lorelei looked at him. “You will do no such thing. I will handle Cade. Eat your porkchops.” She pushed his plate towards him. 

They were finishing desert when a soft bell sound came from her school bag. Lorelei dove to retrieve it. 

LORELEI CLAIRE!!!!

“I can't find my quill. Someone give me a quill! Hurry!!”

Ginny pulled one out of her bag and handed it to her from across the table.

“Thanks Gin.” She turned her attention back to the journal.

-Yes ma'am?

There are ministry wizards in the lighthouse. 

-What?

They are talking to Gramma Belle and Dad. They just went through Mom's study. 

-Can you hear what they are saying. 

Yeah. Dad things I'm watching T.V. In my room, but I've been sitting on the stairs above the living room landing listening to them. 

-Sarah Grace do not make me beg you to tell me. 

Gramma Belle apparently got your owl yesterday when I was at Violet's house for tea. She contacted the ministry right away. These guys showed up a little after breakfast, and went through the study. Gramma gave them the letters from Miles Cade too. 

-Okay so do they believe the theory that Gwendolyn slipped the fangs in Mom's monkshood?

Seems like it. 

Lorelei looked up at Ginny and Seamus. “Guys, the ministry is at my house. They went through mom's stuff. They believe it.” She looked back down at the journal. 

Lor, the one guy just said they are going to get Gwendolyn and take her in for questioning. 

-To Charleston?

Sounds like it. Dad asked what if she is lying.

-Well, It is a fair question.

They are going to use veritiserum. Gracious. That's the truth telling potion isn't it?

-It is. She won't be able to lie. 

Lorelei looked across the hall at the slytherin table. She almost felt sorry for what was going to happen to Cade's family. Almost. If Gwendolyn poisoned her mom, she deserved whatever she got.

They just left Lor. 

-Keep me posted kid

I will.

Lorelei felt as if a giant weight was lifted from her shoulders that night. She sat in the common room with Seamus and Dean. She was watching Milo and Neville playing a game of wizards chess when the portrait hole opened. It was professor McGonnagal. 

She had been leaning against Seamus's shoulder, but straightened up at the site of her. Seamus groaned when he saw that McGonnagal was heading in their direction.

“Good evening,” She said with a small smile. “Miss Ward, your presence is needed in the Headmasters office. Would you come with me please?”

“Yes ma'am, of course,” Lorelei replied standing up. “See you guys in a little bit.” 

She followed Professor McGonnagal back out of the portrait hole, and down the corridor. She realized had never been to this part of the castle before. She stayed silent the whole way, Professor McGonnagal stopped at a large statue of a Gryphon. 

“Licorice snap” she said and the statue moved aside, allowing them to proceed through the door behind him. 

Lorelei found her self in a large circular room. There were portraits all over the walls of old witches and wizards that she had never seen before. In the corner sat a small table, with silver instruments on it. Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind a large desk, looking very tired. 

“Ah, Miss Ward, thank you for coming,” He said with a smile. 

“Yes sir, of course.” She replied with a nod. 

“Please, have a seat,” He motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. One of which was already occupied. 

“GRAMMA!” she squealed running towards her. She wrapped her arms around her grandmothers neck and held her tightly. 

“Lorelei Claire, I can't breathe.” She gasped. 

“Oops! Sorry! I just missed you so much!” Lorelei replied with a soft laugh. 

“I've missed you too dear, please sit down.”

Lorelei sat, and looked from her grandmother to Dumbledore and back. Waiting on one of them to talk. 

“Lorelei,” Belle said softly, “I got your letter, and we have spoken to the American Ministry. They came to the lighthouse today.”

Lorelei tried to look surprised. “Okay,” she said “What did they say?”

Belle Martin looked at her hands. “They went through your mom's study. There was indeed boomslang fang in the monkshood. They collected the evidence and went to find Gwendolyn Cade. They administered a dose of veritiserum and she confessed to putting the fangs in the jar. Everything you put in your letter was right.”

“Gracious.” Lorelei said with a sigh. “But why did she do it Gramma?” 

“Your mom always told me that she didn't think Miles Cade would have gotten as deep into the Dark Arts as he had without being coerced. She was right. Gwendolyn's brother who was one of the main recruiters for the Dark Lord in the states, had imperioused him in school. They wanted him to make their potions. Miles was better than your mom, a genius really. He taught your mother everything she knew, they were very very close. So when Miles started to change, she knew something was wrong. She could see the differences in his moods, and behaviors.

“That is why your mom started trying to come up with a defensive potion. When Gwendolyn applied at the school she was denied, but Miles was to be given the job. I knew your mothers suspicions, so I blocked her appointment. When she was denied, she went to your house and confronted your mother. Miles came in and made her leave, your mother was very upset about everything, and she was distracted. The next day is when she died. I thought that she absentmindedly put the wrong ingredient into her cauldron. That she wasn't paying enough attention.”

“But it was Gwendolyn....I can't believe she would do something like that.” 

“Jealousy can make us fickle. Add to that the power for hunger, and it only intensifies the irrationality.” Dumbledore said somberly. 

“But what is to happen to her now?” Lorelei asked looking at Dumbledore. 

“The ministry has taken her into custody. Her wand will be broken, and she is to go to the Shades.”

Lorelei sat back in her chair. The Shades was a barren wasteland in the middle of Nevada. It was hundreds of miles of desert. There was no escape in any direction. And the guards who policed the Shade were things of nightmares, called Hosts. Hosts were foul. They were similar to a boggart in that they were terrifying, but instead of changing into whatever the person fears the most, it has the ability to implant images in the minds of its victims. 

She shuddered. “Have you told Sarah Grace?” 

“Not yet. I am going to do it when I return home. I apparated to the village beyond the school boarders as soon as I got word from the ministry.” Belle turned towards Dumbledore, “Headmaster, thank you so much for allowing me the use of your office.” 

“Of course, of course my dear. It was wonderful to see you again. I daresay it has been far too long since we saw each other last.” 

“I agree,” She said with a nod. 

“Wait, you two know each other?” Lorelei said looking at the Headmaster.

“Indeed. She applied for a job here many many moons ago, before I became headmaster. But she turned us down to take a job at Sawyer.”

“Seems like another lifetime.” Belle said softly. “Come Lorelei, you can walk me to the grounds.” 

Lorelei stood with her grandmother and followed her out of the office and back downstairs. When they reached the castle doors, Belle took her into a very tight hug. 

“Thank you Lorelei for helping find out what really happened to your mother.”

“Something just didn't feel right, so I went with my gut and didn't stop until I had the answers.”

“You would make a great Auror. Your grandfather would be proud.” Belle said with a warm smile. 

“I think I want to be a healer, actually.” 

“Really? I do believe that you would fare well as a healer. You are incredibly bright, and you know your way around a cauldron.”

“I only have you to thank for that Gramma.” Lorelei hugged her again. 

“Oh, before I forget.” Belle said pulling a package out of her handbag. The box was far too large to have normally fit in the bag, but Lorelei suspected an undectible extention charm had been placed on it. “Sarah Grace let slip that you have a new boyfriend. I thought that maybe these would come in handy for when you return home.” 

Lorelei opened the box. Inside were two identical blue journals. “Thank you Gramma. Thank you so so much!” 

“You're welcome dear.” She embraced Lorelei again and kissed her on the top of the head. “I must get back home. Sarah Grace is waiting.”

“Okay.”

“I know your exams are coming up, next week right?” 

“Yes ma'am. And then I take my apparation test when I come home.'

“Well, study hard and pay attention. I will see you at the end of term, at kings cross. I will be picking you up and taking you home by side-along apparation.”

“Roger that,” Lorelei said with a smile. “I'll see you soon.”

She watched her grandmother walk down the steps and across the grounds until the darkness swallowed her. She headed back to Gryffindor tower where Seamus and Ginny were waiting for her. 

“What was that all about?” Seamus asked.

Lorelei told them everything that her grandmother had told her. And explained what the Shade and Hosts were when she saw their puzzled faces. 

“Blimey. Almost makes dementors sound like fuzzy kittens.”

“At least you know what happened, and She won't get away with it anylonger.”

“Yeah, you're right.” 

They stayed up late talking, and when Lorelei was yawning more than she was blinking, Seamus told her to go up to bed. She hadn't slept at all the night before so her four-poster was very welcoming when she crawled in it a few minutes later. Finn jumped up on the bed with her and they both fell asleep as soon as they laid their heads down.


	21. The Dark Mark

Lorelei was worried about Sarah Grace. She had been abnormally quiet after learning about what really happened to her mother. But she didn't have much time to think about it, exams were upon them. And then there was Michael Cade to contend with. He was worse than usual toward Lorelei. Word had spread around the castle what had transpired in America between their families. Dumbledore had apparently told him the same night that she had spoken with him. The animosity that the Slytherins had against the Gryffindors grew. But she had to try to put that to the back of her mind as she studied.

Lorelei was nervous, she felt prepared but she always got nervous when it came to tests. She sat near Hermione in all of their exams, and compared notes afterward. In the evenings she could be found in the common room or in the library pouring over her notes and her school books.

The last exam they were scheduled to take was Potions. Professor Slughorn had them make amortentia.

The directions were written on the blackboard, and the ingredients were on the tables. Seamus and Dean were at the table beside her and Hermione's. Professor Slughorn walked among them while they worked, and Lorelei started to notice a familiar scent wafting from her cauldron. She smiled to herself as she kept working, and the smell became stronger and stronger as the exam wore on. She could also smell bits of salt water, and oddly enough, bacon. At the end of the exam Professor Slughorn was checking cauldrons as they were packing up.

"Well Miss Ward, it seems like you take after your mother," she said looking into her cauldron. "Much like her indeed, full marks!"

Hermione looked disappointed until he glanced her way and exclaimed, "Full marks for you too Granger! Excellent job!"

Hermione smiled at Lorelei, "You've done really well here. Are you looking forward to going back to Sawyer?"

Lorelei looked at the table beside them. Seamus's cauldron was smoking slightly which made her smile. "Not at all. I asked to stay, but I was told they couldn't extend my program."

"Well, I hope that you come back to visit us."

"Oh I think that I will be here often."

Professor Slughorn dismissed the class and Seamus came up to her offering his arm. "Are you ready to go Lass?"

"Go where Mr. Finnigan?"

"Anywhere, lets just get out of this room before anything blows up."

Lorelei laughed and headed towards the door. They went to the grounds with the other 6th years and wandered towards the lake. They would have a whole week of freedom before exam results came out and they headed home. She planned on spending as much of that time with Seamus as humanly possible.

But their peaceful week didn't take place.

Lorelei was woken up by screams and shouts one night. She didn't understand what was happening. She grabbed her wand and headed to the common room. Seamus was there with Dean, Lavender and Parvati. A few 7th years were standing nearby and the 5th year prefects were trying to herd the younger students back up to their dorms.

"What is happening?" Lorelei asked.

"Death eaters are in the castle," answered one of the 7th years that Lorelei didn't know.

There was a sudden green glow cast over the grounds and someone screamed. Lorelei ran to the window and saw floating above the castle the Dark Mark. She knew what that meant. She knew that someone had died.

Neville came tumbling through the portrait hole. His shirt was burnt on the sleeve, his pants torn, he looked like he had gotten in a fight.

"He killed him." He said breathlessly.

"Who killed who?" Seamus asked

"Snape. Snape killed him." he was mumbling and his whole body was trembling with shock.

Lorelei walked over to him and made him stand still. "Neville, what about Snape? What happened?"

"Snape killed Dumbledore."

"That can't be right," Seamus said shaking his head.

"He did. Harry was chasing him down the corridor and out on to the grounds. McGonnagal dueled a few of the death eaters. There were other members of Dumbledore's Army too. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, even Luna."

They all stood around in disbelief. Some of the students were crying, Lorelei was dumbfounded.

She couldn't understand why Snape, a Hogwarts teacher would do such a thing. Professor McGonnagal came to Gryffindor Tower an hour later and confirmed Neville's story. There were indeed death eaters in the castle that night. And Severus Snape had killed Professor Dumbledore. There was to be a formal announcement of arrangements the next day at lunch. Harry, Ron and Hermione had not yet returned to Gryffindor tower. Ginny was sitting in a corner crying, she refused to speak to anyone.

Milo sat down beside Lorelei and cried so hard his whole body shook. Lorelei wrapped her arms around him and held him until he stopped. Not long after he fell asleep.

Seamus scooped him up to take him to his dorm. "Don't go to bed just yet Lor. I'll be right back." He took Milo upstairs and when he came back he hugged Lorelei very tightly.

"How did this happen Seamus," she asked.

"I don't know Lor. But this isn't good. Dumbledore was the only person You-Know-Who really ever feared. It is going to get really bad," he kissed her forehead. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I am glad you're going home. I don't want you anywhere near what is about to happen."

"I don't want you near it either."

"Aye Lass, I can take care of myself." she said smiling down at her.

She hugged him tighter. "I don't want to sleep alone tonight," she whispered.

He pulled away to look at her. "What does that mean Lor?"

"That means I'm going to sneak into your dorm room tonight."

When the rest of the students went to bed, she transfigured into a cat. Seamus leaned down and scooped her up. "I can't believe you are actually doing this," he laughed as they climbed the stairs to the top of the tower.

The other boys were already asleep and Seamus set Lorelei on his bed. She slipped into the bathroom and changed into his pajamas. He got into bed, and Lorelei went to the bathroom to change into the pajamas he left for her. She shifted back to her normal form and pulled on the t-shirt and sweatpants that he left for her, she shifted back into a cat after storing her normal clothes in a drawer. She went back into the dorm where he was laying on the bed, all of the curtains drawn but one. She jumped up onto the bed and headbutted his nose. Laughing, he closed the curtains and she changed back into her human form. She was sitting beside him on the bed with her legs folded under her.

"You are so pretty," he whispered and pulled her towards him.

She laid down and curled herself against his body and nuzzled into him. When he wrapped his arms around her she smelled the same combination that she smelled in her potions final, burnt matches and bacon. She giggled against his neck.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You smell like bacon."

"Do I? Well you smell like fresh sheets, and saltwater and sunshine."

"Do I really?"

"You do lass, you do. I smelled the same thing during that potions final. The smell was coming from your desk. How do you reckon you still smell like saltwater when you've been here for so long?"

Lorelei smiled, "I'm really not too sure."

They drifted off to sleep and woke up when they heard the other boys moving around the dorm.

"Hey Seamus, you coming down to breakfast mate?" Dean called.

Seamus put his finger against Lorelei's lips to make sure that she didn't say a work.

"Yeah, gimme just a minute." he kissed Lorelei's forehead before she transfigured herself back into a cat.

Seamus got up and dressed quickly, and when he left the dorm, she scurried out behind him and darted down the stairs, and then back up the girls staircase. She went to her dorm, and changed back into her normal form. Someone gasped behind her. Lorelei turned around slowly and came face to face with Hermione.


	22. Goodbyes

“You're an animagus?” she asked.

“Uhm, yea, I am.” Lorelei answered. She went to retrieve fresh clothes from her wardrobe. 

“Where were you all night?”

“I was here, I came to bed late, and then got up early. I like to play with Finn in my cat form. It's actually really fun.”

“No,” Hermione said firmly. “I came in well after two this morning, and you weren't here. And you weren't in the common room. So, where were you?”

“Hermione, it isn't a big deal.”

“Then why wont you tell me?”

“Because I don't want a lecture.”

“Lorelei, I'm really too tired to lecture anyone, I'm merely curious.” 

Lorelei didn't believe her but she knew Hermione well enough to know that she wasn't getting out of this without telling her the truth. 

“Last night after McGonnagal told us about Professor Dumbledore I was pretty upset. I know I barely knew him, but he truly was an amazing wizard. I didn't want to go to my dorm and sleep alone, so I changed into a cat, and sneaked into the boys dorms. I slept in the bed with Seamus all night.” 

Hermione's face flushed. “Oh, I see. You could have told me it was none of my business.” 

Lorelei realized what she meant. “NO! No, no. Nothing happened. He gave me some pajamas, we laid down we fell asleep. He didn't even kiss me while we were in the bed.”

“I'm not passing judgement” Hermione said holding up her hands. “You could do a lot worse than Seamus.”

“But nothing happened.” 

“Okay, I believe you,” Hermione said with a smile. 

Several days later the funeral for Professor Dumbledore was held. There where hundreds of witches and wizards there, including Lorelei's grandmother. Belle Martin sat beside Lorelei and Seamus during the service, and cried quietly. Afterward she spoke briefly to Lorelei before heading to the village to apparate to London where she would be staying the night. The term was ending that day and the students would return home the next. 

“So that is the boy, huh?” Belle asked Lorelei as they walked towards the gates. 

“Yes Ma'am.” she replied with a smile. 

“He is handsome.” Belle said returning the smile. “What did he think of the journal?”

“I'm going to give it to him tomorrow on the train.”

“Wise idea. You will have to invite him to come stay during the summer, I'm sure your father will want to meet him.” 

“I will mention it, but I am not sure his mom will approve.”

“She needs to come to then. It isn't like we can't don't have the room for them. We do run an inn.”

“Fair point.” Lorelei said with a small laugh. 

“I'll meet you at the station tomorrow Dear. I love you.” she hugged Lorelei tightly again. 

“Love you too, Gramma.” she said. 

Belle turned and walked through the gates and disapparated. Lorelei turned around and headed back to the castle. 

 

There was a feast that night. But no one celebrated. Everyone was quiet while they ate, Lorelei kept looking at the Headmasters empty chair. She still couldn't believe what happened. She disliked Snape very much, but didn't think him capable of murder. She knew how horrible she felt, but she wasn't taking the loss of the headmaster as hard as Harry Potter.

He had become sullen and withdrawn. He had even broken up with Ginny. She said she understood why, and would give no further explanations but Lorelei knew that she was hurt. When the feast ended she and Seamus walked upstairs with Milo. 

“I can't believe you're leaving Lorelei,” Milo said sadly. 

“Me either kid. But I'm sure this won't be the last you see of me. And you can always write me.” 

“Yea, but it isn't the same as seeing you. Who else is going to teach me hexes next year?” 

Seamus laughed, “I will, Milo. I'll dig up some good ones over the summer and we can practice them at the beginning of next term. How about that?” 

“That will do,” Milo replied with a huge smile. 

That night Lorelei made sure her trunk was packed and ready to go for the morning. She put on the pajamas Seamus had let her wear a few nights ago and curled into bed. She had just closed her eyes when she heard a bell. She pulled her journal towards her and read the message from Sarah Grace. 

Lorelei, I am so glad you are coming home tomorrow. 

-Me too. I've missed you.

I've missed you too. Gramma said she is going to get you at the train station, and then you two will apparate back home. 

-That is the plan. It will be a little after lunch your time when we get there. I'm not looking forward to trying to readjust myself to the time difference. 

Have fun with that.  
What does your boyfriend think about you coming home?

-He is glad I'm going to be in America. He is worried about me. 

Does he think that it is going to be that bad?

-He thinks it will be. I guess time will tell huh?

Yeah. I know its late there, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute. Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow okay?

-Okay kid, I love you.

Love you!

 

The next day, Lorelei enjoyed her last breakfast in the castle, and took the carriages back to the village with the other students. Luna Lovegood was in the carriage carrying her and Dean and Seamus. She was reading a magazine called The Quibbler, and was holding it upside down. Dean shook his head at her when she began to hum to herself. Lorelei remembered what Neville had said the night Dumbledore was killed, that Luna had joined the fight against the death eaters and decided that she liked Luna very much even if she was a bit different.

 

Soon they were on the train, and their luggage was all stored. She and Seamus sat beside each other in their compartment and spoke in low voices. 

“I asked Mum about getting me an owl, she said she has a few picked out and I can choose when I get back.”

“An owl?” Lorelei asked him, “What do you need an owl for?”

“To talk to you of course.” he replied looking puzzled. 

She pulled a box out of the bag sitting by her feet and handed it to him. “You don't need an owl.” 

He opened the box and found the blue journal inside it. 

“My Gramma Belle charmed it for us. I have the partner, that way we can talk just like Sarah Grace and I have.”

“Your grandmother is the best witch I've ever met!” he said smiling. “This is seriously cool. Please tell her I said thank you.”

“You can tell her yourself if you want, she has invited you and your mom to come visit. We can reserve rooms for you in the Inn, and I can show you everything about my world, since you showed me so much of yours this year.”

“That sounds amazing Lor, I'll tell Mum. I don't know if she will go for it, but I'll try!” 

Too soon the train started to slow down. The stepped down to the platform and gathered up their trunks. Lorelei hugged all of her new friends goodbye, she hugged Milo more than once. Even Lavender came over to tell her goodbye. She and Seamus walked back into the muggle world together pushing their carts in front of them. 

He walked with Lorelei to where her Grandmother stood waiting, a short brown haired woman approached them as they were saying goodbye. It was Seamus' mother, brief introductions where made and she told Seamus that they needed to get going. 

He hugged Lorelei tightly one last time and kissed her. “I love you Miss Ward.” 

“I love you too, Mr. Finnigan,” she said with a big smile. “Don't forget to write to me.”

“Everyday.” And with a wave he followed his mother out of the station. 

Belle waved her wand quickly over Lorelei's trunk and Finn's basket and they disappeared. “Take my arm dear,” She said. 

Lorelei grasped her arm, and with a twist they headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Please take the time to read the second Lorelei story! -x0x0


End file.
